Au nom de la Rose
by la choupette tyrannique
Summary: Cinq après la fin de Voldemort, venez découvrir ce que nos personnages adorés sont devenus! Une histoire un peu gnangnan, sans prétention, où l'amour permettra à une petite rose de se reconstruire et de s'épanouir enfin ....
1. Petits débordements culinaires

**Chapitre 1 **

**Petits débordements culinaires et retrouvailles**

Nous étions en été. Il était 7h30 du matin. Dans la demeure entièrement rénové du 12 Square Grimmaurd, au second étage, un brun, un blond et un rouquin se réveillaient.

Il s'agissait respectivement de Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy (!!!!!!) et Ronald Weasley.

Cela faisait cinq ans que la guerre était finie. Cinq ans que Harry, grâce à l'aide et à l'amour des siens avait enfin vécu Lord Voldemort.

La bataille avait été rude, et les pertes considérables des deux cotés : Alastor Maugrey, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood et tant d'autres encore, avaient donné leurs vies pour que le monde soit enfin libre et en paix. Personne n'était ressorti de cette bataille indemne. Chacun avait connu son lot de pertes et de sacrifices. Mais aujourd'hui, chaque sorcier et chaque sorcière pouvaient vivre enfin en toute sécurité.

Après la bataille, tout le monde avait commencé à se construire une nouvelle vie ; ainsi, Harry était enfin avec Ginny, qu'il épouserait dès la fin de leurs études respectives. La rouquine avait été catégorique : elle deviendrait sa femme, une fois son diplôme en poche, ce qui expliquait que Harry vive encore au 12 Square Grimmaurd, alors que la plus jeune des Weasley habitait un petit studio sur le campus où elle étudiait.

Remus Lupin avait (enfin) épousé Nymphadora Tonks : après la fin de la guerre et la démolition méthodique de tous ses stupides arguments (_trop pauvre, trop vieux, trop dangereux, ou la sainte trinité de la connerie ^^)_ par à peu près tout le monde, il avait enfin accepté cette magnifique chance qui lui était offerte d'être heureux et avait demandé à la métamorphage de ce lier à lui pour la vie. Ils attendaient d'ailleurs leur premier enfant.

Ron lui, était devenu le gardien des canons de Chudley et une véritable star en Angleterre. Fort heureusement, ses amis, sa famille et surtout Hermione (_et sa voix si enchanteresse^^_), lui faisait garder les pieds sur terre, et l'empêchait de prendre la grosse tête.

Drago lui, avait entrepris des études de journaliste et travaillait à présent pour la Gazette du Sorcier, dans la rubrique internationale.

Lors de la dernière année à Poudlard, il était entré dans l'Ordre et était devenu espion auprès des Mangemorts et du Lord Noir pour le compte de Dumbledore, à condition que sa mère Narcissa soit mise en sécurité. Tout le monde avait été très surpris de ce retournement, et la collaboration entre lui et notre trio préféré ne s'était pas faite sans mal. Mais les coups durs, et la loyauté dont il fit preuve, améliorèrent les choses.

Cela pris du temps, mais Drago devint ami avec ces gens qu'il méprisait tant auparavant. Ron et Harry était devenus ses meilleurs amis, de même que Ginny et Hermione, qu'il considérait comme des sœurs et qu'il adorait. (_Et tralalalalala ^^_)

Les relations avec Severus Rogue aussi s'étaient améliorées ; celui-ci s'était acquitté de son rôle d'espion sans faillir et avait participé à la bataille au côté de l'Ordre et du Ministère le moment venu. Il avait épousé Narcissa, dont il était tombé amoureux après la guerre. Très pudique et endurci par leurs vies respectives, les deux amants avaient mis du temps avant de s'avouer leur sentiment ; mais s'était sans compter avec l'intervention d'une petite rouquine au caractère de feu et d'une brunette au caractère tout aussi prononcé (_on voit de qui je parle ? ^^_)

Dumbledore était toujours le directeur de Poudlard et s'en occupait avec la même passion et la même dose de folie qui le rendait si unique. Il avait fait Remus professeur de DCFM et Narcissa professeur de Métamorphose. Le vieux sorcier avait été très affecté par la perte de son amie, la très sévère mais néanmoins grande Minerva et par celle de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils, Hagrid. Il l'avait d'ailleurs remplacé au poste de gardien des Lieux et Clés du château, par son frère Graup (malgré le qu'en-dira-t'on), qui avait activement participé au coté de l'Ordre.

Donc, comme je le disais, au second étage du 12 Square Grimmaurd, trois beaux, jeunes et célèbres garçons se réveillaient, après une soirée des plus arrosée.

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à émerger. Il se retourna dans le lit et vit une crinière rousse, qu'il se dépêcha d'embrasser, avant de serrer dans ses bras sa propriétaire.

« Bonjour ma douce ! Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Mais toujours dans tes bras, mon lapinou » répondit une voix grave.

Harry se réveilla alors totalement, pour faire face au large sourire et au regard moqueur de son meilleur ami.

« Putain ! » s'exclama le Survivant en se rendant compte de son erreur et en se levant du lit précipitamment.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, mais rien n'est possible entre nous ! Je ne peux pas trahir ma sœur ! Il faut que tu sois fort mon lapinou » continua Ron.

Face au regard noir que lui lança le sorcier, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il était complètement écroulait.

Drago se réveilla à ce moment là, ses cheveux blonds dans tous les sens lui donnant l'air d'un oursin qui venait de se prendre une décharge de 200volts et complètement à l'ouest.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t'il la voix ensommeillé.

« Harry vient juste de me dire qu'il m'aimait » tenta Ron entre deux éclats de rire

« Hein ? » se contenta de répondre le blond.

« Laisse tomber Dray, il raconte que des conneries » dit Harry.

« D'accord » répondit Drago.

Les deux autres garçons se levèrent finalement, et chacun s'installa dans les fauteuils qui étaient dans la chambre de Ron, pour émerger, discuter de la soirée et comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à se retrouver dans le même lit, en sous vêtements.

« Attends, je me souviens d'être sortis du bar, d'avoir transplané et d'être arrivé devant la maison. Après, c'est le trou noir ! »Expliqua Drago.

« Pareil pour moi » rajouta Harry.

« Moi je me souviens que l'on est tous rentrés à l'intérieur en braillant comme des putrois, et que l'ont s'est écroulés dans le couloir. Alors comment ont a pu parvenir jusqu'ici… »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent puis un large sourire vint illuminer leurs visages, tandis que d'une même voix ils disaient :

« **HERMIONE !!!!!** »

« Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je crois que si elle n'était pas là, on serait complètement paumé » dit Harry en pensant tendrement à sa meilleure amie.

« C'est clair » continua Drago. « Le nombre de fois où elle nous a couvert et remis en état après les soirées que l'ont avaient passé. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui nous serait arrivés si elle n'avait pas été là et que l'ont s'été fait choper par nos mères »

« Ou petite amie » compléta le brun.

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur, et à évoquer les 400 coups qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, accompagnés ou seulement tous les trois, et toutes les fois ou Hermione les avaient aidés, tout en leurs passant un savon dont elle seule avaient le secret. A côté d'elle, même Mrs Weasley avait l'air laxiste. Mais elle ne les avait jamais laissé en plan ; elles les aimaient bien trop pour cela.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, le regard d'Harry se porta sur le calendrier qu'il y avait au dessus de la cheminée, et sa bonne humeur s'envola. Voyant son changement d'attitude brutal, Ron et Drago lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait. Le Gryffondor se contenta de montrer le calendrier et la bonne humeur des deux autres s'envola également.

« Hermione… » Dit le rouquin.

« C'est aujourd'hui » continu l'ex Serpentard.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 22 août, et c'était l'anniversaire de la mort des parents d'Hermione, qui avaient été assassinés.

Alors qu'ils passaient des vacances en France durant l'été de la sixième année, la sorcière et ses parents avaient été attaqués par un groupe de Mangemorts, conduit par Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione avait lutté avec rage, mais n'avait pu empêcher le meurtre de ses parents sous ses yeux. Elle avait été ensuite torturée avec le Doloris et battue. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés à tant pour qu'ils ne la tuent pas, mais elle était dans un grave état lorsque qu'ils l'avaient trouvé.

Elle avait été conduite de toute urgence à St-Mangouste, d'où les Weasley et Harry étaient accourus dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Voir leur meilleure amie dans cet état avait énormément affecté Ronald et Harry.

La jeune fille s'était vite rétablie et n'avait eu de cesse dès cet instant de s'entraîner pour protéger la seule famille qu'il lui restait, luttant comme une lionne, encourageant les membres du Phénix, distribuant réconfort et courage, en digne Gryffondor qu'elle était.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Elle s'était contentée de dire le strict minimum, mais au fond d'eux, Harry et Ron savait qu'elle avait du subir bien pire que ce qu'elle laissait entendre. Mais ils n'avaient pas cherchés à savoir ; Hermione se confierait le jour où elle en aurait besoin. Et ce jour là, ils seraient là.

« On ferait mieux de descendre voir où elle est » dit Ron.

« Bonne idée » acquiesça Harry

« Allez y. Je vais prendre une douche et je vous rejoins »dit Drago.

« Ok » répondirent en chœur les deux autres.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Là, ils trouvèrent leur Mione adorée en train de faire la cuisine.

Quand elle entendit la plancher craquer, elle se retourna et leur fit un immense sourire.

« Eh !!!!!! Salut vous ! La gueule de bois et pas trop dure à gérer » demanda t'elle moqueuse et ironique.

Les deux garçons lui firent un sourire timide. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit des verres, remplis d'un mélange verdâtre vraiment peu engageant. Les sorciers les prirent, et les burent cul sec. Aussitôt, leurs idées devinrent plus claires et le goût pâteux qu'ils avaient dans la bouche, ainsi que la migraine qui les taraudait disparurent.

« C'est qui la meilleure ????» demanda Hermione.

« C'est toi » répondit les deux gryffondors en souriant.

« Oui, je sais… » Ajouta modestement la sorcière avec un sourire éblouissant.

Sa potion de dégrisement faisait vraiment des miracles. Fred et Georges lui avaient même proposés de lui en acheter les droits pour la commercialiser, mais elle avait refusé en arguant que si les gens savaient qu'ils pouvaient effacer les effets pervers de l'alcool d'un simple geste, il n'y aurait bientôt plus que des alcooliques en Angleterre (ce qui n'était pas faux, il fallait le reconnaître…)

« Allez vous installer dans le salon, j'ai décidé de servir le petit-déjeuner là-bas ce matin »

« D'accord ma belle » dit Ron en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Harry l'imita et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon d'un pas léger et un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Ils avaient en effet découvert que Hermione était une excellente cuisinière depuis qu'elle habitait avec eux, et chacune de ses préparations était un délice.

Ron ouvrit les doubles portes qui fermaient le salon d'un grand geste impatient. Mais les deux hommes furent cloués sur place par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

_**PARTOUT ! IL Y AVAIT DE LA NOURRITURE PARTOUT**_.

Hermione avait agrandi la table par magie. Et elle était _**littéralement**_ recouverte de plats divers et variés. Il ne restait de la place que pour les assiettes et les couverts. Elle avait organisé les plats : chaud ou froid, sucré ou salé. Et elle avait fait de même pour les boisons : jus de fruits, café, thé, cacao, boisson diverses. Elle avait jeté un sort pour que tout reste à sa température idéale.

On se serait cru devant un buffet d'hôtel. Même la présentation était soignée. La jeune femme avait disposé des pétales de fleurs pour décorer, créer des sculptures de glaces, fait des pièces montées pour les pâtisseries. Il y avait même une fontaine, qui faisait s'écouler en continu du chocolat au lait, ou noir, ou blanc. Il changeait au fur et à mesure, s'adaptant à la demande.

Et on trouvait de tout, mais _**vraiment**_ de tout.

De la viennoiserie, des muffins, des pancakes, des cookies, des salades de fruits, des crêpes, des gaufres, des glaces, des fruits, des gâteaux, des compotes.

Mais il y avait aussi du salé : des quiches, des pizzas, des fromages, des omelettes différentes, du bacon, du jambon, des cakes salés, des amuse-gueules, des salades de crudité, des plats cuisinés, du poisson, de la viande.

Et il y avait les sauces pour accompagner : crème anglaise, coulis de fruits, caramel, chantilly, ou ketchup, moutarde, mayonnaise et compagnie. Et encore, ils devaient passés a côté de pas mal de chose.

Les deux sorciers n'en revenaient pas ; c'était absolument **HALLUCINANT**. D'autant plus que connaissant Hermione, il se doutait que tout avait été fait à la main.

« Merlin tout puissant !!!!» dit Harry.

« Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie… » Dit Ron qui avait les yeux brillants de larmes de bonheur.

La sorcière arriva à ce moment, portant un plateau de rocher à la noix de coco et de rose des sables, tout juste sortit du four et du frigo (respectivement). Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange frais, et se tourna vers ses amis en souriant.

« Quoi ? » demanda t'elle devant les têtes qu'ils tiraient.

« Tu peux nous expliquer ça ?! » répondit Harry.

« Expliquer quoi ? »

« Ca » repris Ron en montrant la table-buffet.

« AH !!!!!!!!! Ca. Et bien je me suis dit que ça serait sympa d'innover un peu pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai remarqué que l'on mangeait sensiblement la même chose. Et il y a tellement de possibilité. Nous devons nous ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons… » Expliqua la brunette très simplement.

Elle prit ses deux amis par la main et les fit s'asseoir dans un des canapés. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers la table et composa un déjeuner respectif pour chacun d'eux, en se basant sur leurs préférences

« Mione, puis-je savoir depuis quant tu es levée ? » demanda Harry qui se remettait du choc.

« Depuis six heures….. Hier matin » répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas dormi » demanda Ron.

« En fait, hier soir vers 23h30, j'ai eu envie de fruits. Alors je suis allée me changer, et j'ai transplanée en Espagne. Avec le décalage horaire, il était 06h00 du matin là-bas. J'ai acheté plein de fruits frais : des oranges, des fraises, des cerises, des pommes, des pêches, des abricots, des nectarines, des grenades, des dattes, des mangues, de la rhubarbe, des citrons, des figues. J'en ai profité pour aller à Madrid et acheter des churros. C'est super bon, vous verrez.

Ensuite j'ai eu envie de café, mais du vrai, alors je suis allée en chercher en Colombie et au Brésil, et je l'ai moulu avec un sort. Puis je me suis rappelait que nous sommes anglais, alors je suis allée chercher du thé en Chine, parce que c'est connu, le thé de Chine est le meilleur.

Après je me suis dis que des tartines seraient la bienvenue. Alors je suis allée en France pour acheter du pain, pas ces trucs industriels que l'on nous vend en grande surface. J'ai trouvé une boulangerie tout à fait sympathique où j'ai pris des baguettes et des croissants. Mais je me suis souvenue que le croissant a été inventé à Vienne. Alors je suis vite allée en Autriche, dans une viennoiserie dont j'avais entendu parler à la télé. Mais on ne peut pas manger de croissants sans chocolat. Alors je suis aller chercher des fèves de cacao au Kenya. Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le transformer en cacao, mais j'y suis parvenue.

Mais du coup, j'ai eu envie de chocolat, alors je suis allée faire un tour rapide en Suisse, auprès de l'une des meilleures chocolateries du pays. J'ai un peu ramé parce que ce n'était pas encore ouvert, mais j'ai lancé un sortilège au propriétaire pour qu'il vienne me servir. Je sais ce n'est pas bien, mais c'est juste une fois, alors ce n'est pas grave. Je suis rentrée et j'ai continué à faire des bricoles en attendant….. »

Hermione avait déballé tout ça d'une voix enjouée et rapide, pratiquement d'un seul coup. Et elle continuait à remplir leurs assiettes, qui devenaient vraiment, vraiment imposantes.

Harry et Ron la regardaient comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Ils étaient absolument, totalement, complètement _**sidérés**_ par ce qu'ils entendaient.

« Voilà ! J'ai fini vos assiettes. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez commencer en attendant les autres » dit la jeune femme.

Elle leur fit un de ses beaux sourires et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon, pour aller dans la cuisine. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un bref regard, et d'un commun accord, se levèrent et interceptèrent la fugitive, qu'ils firent tomber dans le canapé avec eux.

« Tu es la fille la plus mentalement dérangée que j'ai rencontré au cours de ma vie » dit Ron.

Hermione rigola et se blottit dans leurs bras. Chacun d'eux la serra fort, pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Harry posa la tête dans le creux de son épaule, alors que Ron posait la sienne contre celle bien remplie de sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme prit les mains des deux garçons dans les siennes, si petites, et les pressa forts. Le rouquin déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe et lui caressa les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans parler. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils avaient partagé et vécu tellement de choses ensembles, que les mots étaient devenus superflus, surtout dans ce genre de moment.

Cependant, au bout d'un long moment, Hermione prit la parole.

« Vous devriez aller vous préparer »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry dans son cou. Il se sentait si bien quand ils étaient tout les trois, comme ça.

« Parce que j'ai invité du monde pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai beau avoir pleinement connaissance de ce dont sont capable vos estomac à vous trois, je ne pense pas que l'on arrivera à bout de toute cette nourriture à nous tout seuls » Expliqua la brunette. « Le bon côté, c'est que l'on a de quoi faire pour plusieurs repas d'affilé. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai un peu été emportée dans mon élan »

« Non tu crois ? » demanda sarcastiquement Ron.

Elle lui fit son sourire de petite fille prise en faute, et il se sentit fondre. C'est qu'elle savait comment les prendre (^^)

« Oh toi ! » continua le rouquin avec un air sévère.

Hermione éclata de rire, ce qu rendit heureux ses amis. Bien sûr, la journée serait dure, mais il voyait qu'elle la surmonterait.

Ils lui firent chacun un baiser sonore sur la joue et allèrent dans leur chambre respectives, pour se laver et s'habiller.

« Et habiller vous correctement pour une fois ! Il est hors de question que j'accepte des clochards mal fagotés à ma table » hurla t'elle depuis en bas.

Elle retourna à la cuisine et continua à préparer des choses. Elle s'attaque à la confection d'éclair au caramel. Elle avait eu l'idée de préparer toutes les friandises ou sucreries que Dumbledore adorait, à partir des mots de passes qu'il donnait à Harry lors de leurs séances privées en sixième et septième année.

Drago descendit à la cuisine d'un pas énergique, pimpant et habillé. Il s'apprêtait à y entrer, quand son attention fut attirée. Il alla au salon et s'arrêta sur le seuil, la bouche grande ouverte devant ce qu'il voyait.

« D'accord je vois ! » dit-il à lui même en passant la main sur son visage.

Il alla dans la cuisine et trouva la Princesse de la maison en plein travail gourmand. Elle portait un t-shirt trois fois trop grand à lui, maculait de tâches diverses et un short de l'équipe de Ron, lui aussi trop grand. Elle était pieds nus, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, et son visage portait des traces de farine. Drago fut attendrit par son air concentré.

Il but le verre de potion qu'elle avait laissait à son attention et se sentit aussitôt plus frais. Puis il se plaça derrière elle qui ne l'avait pas remarquée et la colla à lui passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et posant sa tête dessus. Hermione sourit en sentant sa présence et posa les mains sur les siennes.

« Tu sais que tu es complètement folle » lui dit Drago à l'oreille.

« Ronald pense que je suis la personne la plus mentalement dérangée qu'il connaisse !!!! » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix fière.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Mais c'est aussi cela qui fait que je t'adore »

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Mais c'était un sourire mélancolique. Drago remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, et en conclue qu'elle avait du passé un nuit agitée.

Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur son visage si délicat et dit :

« Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila.

« Les autres jours de l'année j'arrive à échapper aux images, mais pas cette nuit là… » Expliqua t'elle.

Drago eut mal face à la tristesse que ces mots cachaient. Il détestait que Hermione souffre. Il s'était fortement attachée à elle en apprenant à la connaître, et trouvait injuste que quelqu'un d'une telle générosité puisse souffrir comme elle avait souffert.

Dans sa chair, mais pas seulement.

« Ma Princesse…. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sourit. « Princesse » était le surnom que lui avaient donné les hommes de la maison. Parce qu'elle était la seule femme à y vivre, et aussi parce que c'était elle qui commandait (_lol_).

«Ca va, je t'assures. Je mentirais en disant que je respire le bonheur, mais j'arrive à gérer. Grâce à vous. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je t'en pris » dit-elle au blond.

Drago soupira et la prit dans ses bras. Même quand elle était mal, elle trouvait le moyen de faire passer les autres en premier. Il sentit ses petits bras encercler son dos et sa tête se poser sur son torse musclée.

C'était étrange les sentiment de tendresse et d'attachement qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Surtout quand on connaissait leur passé commun. Avec Hermione, il se livrait, se laissait aller, montrait ses sentiments. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule avec qui il le faisait. Même si il était devenu très proche d'Harry, Ron et Ginny, Hermione était la seule avec qui il agissait ainsi, avec qui il se permettait des gestes de tendresses, de complicité, d'amour.

Oui, car il l'aimait. Mais rien à voir avec les hormones. Ce que Hermione et lui partageait était le même amour que partage une sœur et un frère. C'était doux, complice, profond. Cela venait peut-être du fait qu'elle avait été la première à lui donner une chance quand il était entré dans l'Ordre. Il se rappelait encore ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors de son intronisation :

« Si Dumbledore t'as accordé sa confiance, et qu'il te juge digne de rejoindre nos rangs, alors je veux bien te laisser une chance. Mais si tu fais un seul pas de travers, et qu'une seule des personnes ici présente en souffre, sache que même en Enfer tu ne pourras pas trouver le repos, car je te traquerais, je te trouverais, et je te tuerais en personne. On est d'accord ? »

« On est d'accord » avait répondu Drago en la regardant étrangement.

« Dans ce cas….. Bienvenu dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Drago Malfoy »

Et elle lui avait tendu la main. Spontanément. Malgré six ans d'humiliations, d'insultes, de coups bas. Drago se souvenait l'avoir regardé dans les yeux pour estimer ce qu'elle valait. Et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait dit qu'elle en valait la peine, vraiment.

Il avait répondu en lui serrant la main et elle lui avait fait un de ses sourires qu'elle réservait en tant normal à Potter ou Weasley. Il avait compris qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, et un étrange sentiment l'avait envahit, qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. La tendresse pour un autre que soi. C'était agréable d'éprouver cela pour quelqu'un et de savoir que c'était réciproque.

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda t'elle.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dis quand je suis entré dans l'Ordre ? » demanda le blond en souriant.

« Par Merlin, oui ! Je t'ai dit que je te laissais une chance de faire tes preuves, mais qu'au moindre faux pas, tu ne pourrais pas te cacher de moi même en enfer. Une vraie furie ! »

« Moi j'ai juste vu une belle fille qui voulait protéger les siens »

Au qualificatif de _belle_, la Gryffondor rougit et baissa la tête. Une chose que le Serpentard n'avait jamais comprise, était le complexe d'Hermione par rapport à son physique.

Elle avait vraiment du mal à accepter les compliments, même si elle les savait sincère. Pourtant, elle était devenue une très jolie jeune femme, comme en témoignait tous les hommes qui lui tournait autour. Mais à ce niveau, il y avait un réel blocage. Et le blond n'avait jamais réussi à en trouver l'origine.

Drago lui releva le menton du bout des doigts et lui dit :

« Tu es belle Hermione, combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter avant que cela rentre dans ta tête de mule ? »

« Probablement encore longtemps » dit-elle avec un petit air d'excuse.

Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui. Au bout d'un moment elle se dégagea pourtant.

« Les gens que j'ai invité ne vont pas tarder à arriver. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Je colle de partout, c'est horrible. Tu peux les recevoir si ils arrivent avant que j'aie fini ? »

« Bien sûr Princesse »

« Tu es un ange »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se précipita à l'étage. Drago alla s'installer confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et pris un magazine qui traînait pour le feuilleter. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Harry et Ron, lavé, habillé et rasé de près, conformément au ordre du général Granger.

« Alors ? » demandèrent t'ils en chœur.

« Elle est folle ! Mais ça on le savait déjà »

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Plus sérieusement, vous l'avez trouvé comment ? » demanda Ron.

« Plutôt bien, étant donné les circonstances. Et puis je préfère qu'elle évacue son chagrin par la cuisine, plutôt qu'en faisait une bêtise » dit Harry.

« Hermione est forte. Elle surmontera cette journée. Elle a juste besoin de notre présence »

Ils continuèrent à discuter de la jeune fille, quand la sonnette résonna aux alentours de 08h30. Drago se leva et alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à sa mère resplendissante, au bras d'un Rogue ronchon.

« Maman, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Drago étonné.

« Hermione nous a envoyé un hibou, dans lequel elle nous invitaient Severus et moi » expliqua sa mère. « Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. Entrez donc » dit Drago en s'effaçant.

IL serra la main de son parrain et nouveau beau-père et embrassa sa mère. Il les conduisit au salon, où ils furent abasourdis par ce qu'ils voyaient.

« Mais qui a préparé tout ça ? » demanda Narcissa.

« HERMIONE !!!! » répondirent en chœur les trois garçons.

Le couple pris place sur un des canapés. Ils discutèrent avec les jeunes, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette se fasse à nouveau entendre. Ce fut Harry qui alla ouvrir. Il trouva derrière la porte les Weasley au grand complet, à part Charlie qui était en Roumanie et Bill et Fleur qui étaient allés passer des vacances dans la famille de la jeune femme. Il embrassa chaleureusement tout le monde, et les laissa aller au salon.

Puis une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Bonjour vous ! » dit Ginny.

« Bonjour mon amour, comment tu vas ? »

« Ca va, mais je meurs de faim. J'espère que Hermione a préparé assez de truc à manger, je pourrais avaler un hippogriffe »

« Je pense qu'il y aura suffisamment pour tout le monde » dit Harry avec un sourire.

Il amena Ginny au salon et attendit da réaction avec impatience. La jeune femme fit des yeux ronds face à la quantité de nourriture qui s'étendait sur la table. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

« Oh la vache !!!! » furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Les amoureux allèrent s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, où Harry pris Ginny sur ses genoux. Puis Dumbledore, Remus et sa femme arrivèrent. Eux aussi furent étonnés par la table, tandis que le vieux sorcier avait les yeux qui pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant devant la fontaine aux chocolats (_je ne sais pas pour ceux qui liront cette histoire, mais personnellement, j'imagine trop la tête de Dumby devant ce genre de fontaine ^^_)

Hermione arriva à ce moment. Elle portait un jean simple mais qui la mettait en valeur, un pull léger noir et de petites ballerines de la même couleur. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux pour cacher ses cernes et ses lèvres, et mis des boucles d'oreilles fines.

« Bonjour» dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Elle embrassa tout le monde, puis invita à passer à table.

Elle installa elle même tout le monde. Quand tous furent assis, des assiettes apparurent devant eux, remplis de leurs mets préférés. Et le petit déjeuner commença. Celui-ci se fit dans la bonne humeur et dans un brouhaha intense. La jeune femme ne cessait de circuler, pour servir les convives, ou parler d'un plat.

Elle arriva au niveau des jumeaux Fred et Georges.

« Cela vous convient-il mes seigneurs ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix douce en se mettant entre eux.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et d'une même voix lancèrent :

« Epouse nous ! »

Hermione éclata de rire et les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue.

« Je vous adore »

« Mais c'est normal… » répondirent en chœur les deux frères

Elle arriva au niveau de Ron, Harry, Ginny et Drago. Elle se plaça derrière sa meilleure amie et la prit par les épaules.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ma puce ? »

« C'est parfait Princesse. Absolument parfait » lui répondit Ginny affectueusement. Elle lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et la brunette sourit.

« Et vous, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? » demanda Hermione aux trois garçons.

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête, la bouche pleine d'un chou à la crème.

Elle alla ensuite vers le coin des adultes. Elle discuta avec Molly et Arthur et Narcissa et Severus. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui lança taquine

« Oh, arrêtez de ronchonner Rogue, je sais que vous adorez ma cuisine… »

« Certainement pas Granger. Dans vos rêves » répliqua le professeur de potions _**outré**_ d'être ainsi percé à jour

« Vraiment. Donc si je vous mets ces minis ambassadeurs que j'ai fait moi même sous le nez, vous n'allez pas y toucher ? »

Hermione regarda Narcissa, et les deux femmes échangèrent un clin d'œil. Rogue adoré ce genre de gourmandise…

« Je ne comprends pas comment une personne aussi manipulatrice que vous a fait pour ne pas être envoyée à Serpentard »lança le maître de potions

« Allez, je sais que vous en mourrais d'envie ! »

« Non ! » dit Rogue d'un ton catégorique.

« Alleeeeeeeeeez ! »

« Bon d'accord, mais sachez que je le fait uniquement parce que j'ai appris les bonnes manières, et non parce que j'éprouve un quelconque plaisir à manger votre cuisine Granger »

« C'est une évidence professeur » dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle se détourna de lui, et ne vit pas qu'il lui avait sourit en retour et l'air gourmand qui était apparu sur son visage alors qu'il attaquait sa pâtisserie.

Elle alla vers Dumbledore, qui était complètement hypnotisé par la fontaine aux chocolats multiples.

« Elle vous plait ma fontaine » lui dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

Le vieux sorcier la regarda, et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Vos éclairs au caramel sont une pure merveille Miss Granger. Il faudra me donner la recette »

« Pas question. Secret professionnel. Mais je vous en referais, et comme ça, vous reviendrez plus souvent à la maison »

« C'est une proposition fort intéressante. Soyez sur de me revoir très bientôt dans ce cas » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Bien. C'est très bien »

La sonnette retentit alors. Hermione s'excusa et alla ouvrir. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle trouva …..

« SIRIUS !!!!! »

Sirius Black lui sourit de toute ses dents blanches (_oblige lol_) et elle se jeta dans ses bras.


	2. Ah l'amour

**Chapitre 2 **

**Ah l'Amour …..**

FLASK-BACK

Ministère, cinquième année.

Le combat entre les mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre faisait rage. Les sorts fusaient en tous sens. Tout à coup, Lestrange lança un sort plus puissant que les autres en direction de son cousin, et Sirius fut propulsé en arrière vers l'Arcade. Hermione qui avait assisté à la scène, eut tout juste le temps de prononcer :

« Arachnide ligo »

Aussitôt une toile protectrice se tissa sur l'Arcade, empêchant Sirius d'y tomber. Celui-ci rebondit comme un ballon sur la toile élastique, et se jeta sur sa cousine pour continuer le combat à mains nues. C'est alors que Hermione reçu un sort de Dolohov, et qu'elle s'évanouit, inconsciente (_dans le livre, elle est déjà dans les pommes quand Sirius arrive, mais bon, je change si je veux !^^_)

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

« Sirius mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Hermione en le regardant.

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite et l'observa. Elle était habillée simplement, mais de manière élégante, comme toujours. Elle s'était savamment maquillée, pour cacher les cernes sous ses yeux, mais elle avait l'air d'appréhender assez bien la journée.

Quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, il s'était senti merveilleusement léger, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

« J'en avais un peu marre de la France, alors je suis rentré. Et puis tu me manquais Princesse »expliqua t'il d'une voix chaude.

Hermione rougit mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Et ton amie Guenièvre ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas amené ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix dégagée.

« C'est terminé nous deux. Elle commençait à me taper sur le système avec ses manières et sa voix de crécelle »

« Oh Sirius, je suis désolé » dit la sorcière qui ne l'était pas du tout.

Quand Sirius lui avait dit que c'était terminé avec l'autre potiche, son cœur avait raté un battement dans sa poitrine.

« Ne le sois pas Princesse, elle n'en valait pas la peine » dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux argentés.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, avant que Hermione se rappelle qu'il y avait du monde dans le salon, qui allait se demander où elle était passée.

« J'ai invité tout le monde pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils vont être vraiment content de te revoir »

Hermione prit Sirius par la main, et les deux protagonistes sentirent une décharge les traverser. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au salon où il fut scotché par ce qu'il voyait. Le sorcier fit le tour de la table pour saluer tout le monde, et s'assit à la place que Hermione lui avait désigné.

Elle prépara son assiette et vint la poser devant lui. Il y avait tout ce qu'il adorait et il lui fit un merveilleux sourire pour la remercier. Hermione sentit ses entrailles se tordre, mais garda son calme. Elle s'assit aux cotés de Sirius sans s'en rendre compte.

Par contre, tous les autres le remarquèrent, et de nombreux regards lourds de sous-entendus furent échangés.

« Alors ces vacances en France mon Patmol ? » demanda Remus à son meilleur ami.

« J'ai connu mieux. Guenièvre m'a pris la tête à un point, c'était phénoménal. Elle m'exaspérait tellement que je l'ai laissé en plan et que je me suis tiré » dit Sirius d'un ton dégagé.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi même si elles t'énervent à ce point, tu t'obstines à « fréquenter » des femmes aussi dépourvu d'intérêt que ta Guenièvre la mièvre ! » lança Nymphadora.

« C'est vrai, pourquoi tu ne cherches pas une jolie jeune femme, drôle, cultivée, avec de vraies valeurs et sur laquelle on peut compter. Une femme comme Hermione en somme » continua Narcissa qui avait compris le petit jeu de Remus et son épouse.

Hermione s'étouffa dans son verre de raisin à l'entente de ces paroles, ce qui fit largement sourire Madame Rogue.

« Mais… mais… mais non, mais pas du tout… je vous assure, non… » Bafouilla la brunette.

« Hermione je t'en pries, ne fais pas la modeste. Tu es une jeune femme magnifique, pleine de qualités et d'intelligence et qui respire la joie de vivre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux être encore seule » enchaîna Remus.

La Hermione en question rougit fortement et prétexta une affaire dans la cuisine pour s'éclipser. Sirius jeta un regard noir à son ami et ses deux cousines. Il savait ce qu'il voulait lui faire avouer, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'oserait.

Hermione revint, son visage ayant repris une couleur normale et fit dévier la conversation sur un sujet _**beaucoup**_, _**beaucoup**_ moins sensible. Sirius la regardait discutait avec tout le monde, rire aux plaisanteries des jumeaux, se chamailler avec Rogue.

La jeune femme avait entrepris des études de potion et Rogue était devenu son mentor. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la collaboration entre les deux était explosive. Mais un respect et une admiration mutuelle s'étaient créés ; Mais cela, ils ne l'avoueraient **JAMAIS** même sous la torture, surtout Rogue.

Sirius la regardait et une douce chaleur l'envahit. Elle était si chaleureuse, si ouverte, malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Sans trop savoir où il avait trouvé l'audace, il glissa sa main sous la longue nappe blanche et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Hermione se figea à ce geste et regarda le sorcier, étonnée. Celui-ci voulut retirer sa main, se traitant mentalement d'idiot, mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha en la serrant plus fort. Puis elle continua à parler comme si de rien n'était.

Après un petit moment, Sirius retourna la main d'Hermione et en caressa la paume de ses doigts, la chamboulant complètement sans le savoir. La jeune femme avait du mal à suivre ce qui se passait. Sentir Sirius la toucher, même dans un contact aussi simple, l'électrisait entièrement.

Le sorcier aussi se sentait délicieusement perturbé par cet échange secret. Combien de fois avait-il rêvait de pouvoir la toucher, de sentir la texture de sa peau sous la sienne, sans jamais avoir osé ? Il sentit Hermione lier ses doigts au sien et il serra la petite main pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un de ses fantasmes.

Finalement, le petit-déjeuner prit fin et les invités partirent les uns après les autres pour vaquer à leurs occupations, non sans avoir emporter des victuailles. Hermione dut lâcher la main de Sirius à regret et se lever pour raccompagner les gens à la porte. Quand elle revint, les quatre garçons étaient en grande conversation. La jeune femme croisa le regard de l'Animagus et se sentit rougir. Elle s'empressa de prendre des plats et de les ramener à la cuisine.

« Calmes toi Hermione, calmes toi. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Il a juste voulu te réconforter, ne te fais aucune illusion. C'est ça, c'était juste de la sollicitude, un geste amical et fraternel, rien de plus…. » Dit-elle à elle même.

« Parler toute seule, c'est le premier signe de la folie » lança une voix.

Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard émeraude de Harry. Elle lui sourit.

« Je suis folle d'après tout le monde. Alors j'ai le droit de parler toute seule »

Harry s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas avec Ginny. Je croyais que vous aviez prévu de passer la journée ensemble » demanda la brunette en le regardant.

« Euh, eh bien, en fait c'était prévu, mais elle préfère se reposer » répondit le brun en rougissant légèrement.

Hermione qui le remarqua leva un sourcil :

« Elle veux se reposer maintenant, alors qu'il fait un temps superbe et qu'elle est en vacances ? Dis donc Harry, tu crois vraiment que tu vas arriver à me faire avaler ça ? »

« Mais je t'assures que c'est la vérité Mione… » Dit le brun en rougissant de plus belle, ce qui fit sourire son amie.

« Oui, et moi je suis la réincarnation de Bouddha! Tu sais Harry, tu peux arriver à mentir à tout le monde, mais pas à moi. Je te connais trop »

Puis elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans le salon.

« Bon, écoutez moi tout les quatre ….. »

Drago, Ron et Sirius la regardèrent interloqués.

« Il est hors de question que vous mettiez votre journée entre parenthèse pour moi, alors vous allez prendre vos clics et vos clacs et sortir de cette maison faire ce que vous aviez prévu de faire.

« Mais Mione… » Commença Drago

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! »

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je veux que vous sortiez dehors profiter du superbe temps qui fait, et que vous vous éclatiez, comme le font les jeunes de notre âge. Faites le pour moi les garçons. Pour moi et mes parents. C 'est le meilleur moyen de leur rendre hommage » dit Hermione en les regardant tout à tour.

Un silence s'installa après cette déclaration. La jeune femme les regarda avec bienveillance, tandis qu'un combat intérieur se livrait en chacun d'eux pour savoir si ils devaient écouter ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas rester ici à me morfondre. J'ai entendu parler d'une roseraie magnifique en France. J'ai bien envie d'aller y faire un tour. Et puis si j'ai un coup de blues, je vous préviendrez »

« Promis ? » demanda Ron.

L a sorcière se leva et alla se blottir contre lui.

« Promis. Et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses »

Même si ils étaient rassurés aucun des hommes ne bougea.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Du balai, dehors ! Allez ouste » ordonna la Gryffondor.

Elle obligea Drago à se lever et les conduits tous les trois vers la porte d'entrée. Elle leur fourra leurs manteaux respectifs dans les mains. Chacun d'eux la serra fort dans ses bras, et après quelques douces paroles de la jeune femme, ils consentirent enfin à sortir.

Hermione secoua la tête d'amusement devant leur entêtement. Elle se retourna et percuta de plein fouet Sirius, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arrivé.

« Oh je suis désolée, tu n'as rien ? » demanda précipitamment la jeune femme, qui se sentait toute chose dans ses bras.

« Je survivrais, ne t'inquiètes pas » répondit-il avec un sourire séducteur.

Hermione que la situation embarrassait, se dégagea et alla vers le salon pour continuer à ramener les plats et les ranger.

« Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit aux garçons s'applique aussi à toi. Ne te sens pas obliger de rester avec moi » dit Hermione sans le regarder

Elle le sentit se placer derrière elle et se figea. Son souffle chaud vint caresser son oreille et elle ferma les yeux.

« Etre à tes côtés n'est jamais une obligation. C'est même un plaisir, toujours….. Hermione.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui leur semblait une éternité. Puis Sirius déclara qu'il montait dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Il poussa les cheveux sur un côté, déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme et sortit avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

IL monta rapidement les marches qui menait au second étage, et entra dans sa chambre.

Les murs étaient tapissés de rouge et or. Une cheminée se située sur le mur en face de la porte d'entrée, illuminant et réchauffant la pièce en hiver. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque, composée avec soin par Hermione à la droite de celle-ci et des poufs et un canapé était disposés en face et sur les côtés de l'entre de Vulcain, pour s'installer et lire confortablement.

Un grand lit et à côté une armoire massive, des photos, des tableaux, un petit bureau de travail et mille autres petites choses faisait de l'endroit, un lieu chaleureux. Le sorcier s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Hermione, la meilleure amie de son filleul ? Car désormais, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il l'aimait, l'aimait comme un fou. IL y avait tellement plus en elle que son côté rigide et moralisateur.

Après l'épisode du Ministère, un nouveau procès avait été ouvert, et Hermione avait activement participé à sa défense. Elle, Ron et Harry avaient assisté à chacune des séances, le soutenant et l'encourageant. Sirius se rappelait encore la réaction de la jeune femme, quand le tribunal présidé par Scrimgeour en personne, avait décidé de le renvoyer à Askaban en attendant le verdict. Harry s'était précipité pour s'interposer et nombreux sont ceux qui s'étaient soulevés à cette annonce, d'autant plus que Pettigrow avait été arrêté. Quand le calme fut revenu, Dumbledore en personne était intervenu, mais le Ministre de la Magie ne semblait pas près à plier.

C'est alors qu'Hermione avait pris la parole, alors que les Détraqueurs étaient sur le point d'être appelés.

« Je vous jures que si Sirius ne sort pas de ce tribunal en homme libre, je ferais en sorte que demain à la première heure, la communauté sorcière entière de ce pays sache que le Ministère de la Magie à condamner à l'enfer pour la seconde fois, un innocent. Et je peux vous garantir que lorsque j'en aurais fini avec vous, vous ne vous relèverez pas. Ni vous, ni votre précieux Ministère » avait-elle lancée d'une voix glaciale.

Un silence abasourdi avait suivie cette déclaration. Même le principal accusé était stupéfait par une telle sortie, alors que la jeune femme était d'ordinaire si calme et posée.

Scrimgeour, scandalisé par de telles menaces, avait alors commencé à s'en prendre à elle et à l'attaquer, mais elle ne s'était pas démontée et avait défendu l'ancien Maraudeur becs et ongles. Voyant Hermione perdre son sang froid devant la bêtise du Ministre, Dumbledore avait décidé de reprendre les choses en main.

Finalement, les juges s'étaient retirés, et après plusieurs heures de délibération, Sirius avait été reconnu innocent, lavé de tout soupçon et était sorti en homme libre.

Même Hermione n'en revenait pas d'être allée aussi loin après coup ; elle avait laissé son instinct et son coeur prendre le dessus sur sa raison. C'est ce jour là que Sirius pleinement pris conscience de ce dont Hermione était capable pour les gens auxquels elle tenait, et elle avait gagné son estime et son respect.

Puis elle avait perdu ses parents, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui et Harry au Manoir. Au fil des années, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier.

Quand la guerre avait pris fin, Sirius avait décidé de se servir de la faramineuse indemnité du Ministère pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il avait confié les travaux de rénovation de la maison à la jeune femme et son filleul, et était parti faire le tour du monde pendant une année et demie. Il avait visité les plus grandes villes, couchés avec les plus belles femmes. Le sorcier s'était repris en main, et était de nouveau devenu l'un des plus beaux partis d'Angleterre.

IL avait retrouvé son apparence d'avant Askaban (_Grand, musclé, la peau légèrement mate, des yeux argentés, un sourire diabolique et un charme obscur^^_) et rencontré un très grand succès auprès de la gente féminine. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il en avait profité ; il avait plus d'une décennie d'abstinence à rattraper. Puis il était revenu en Angleterre, habiter au Manoir. Ron et Drago les avaient rejoints, lui, Hermione et Harry. Même si Harry était casé, cela n'empêchait pas les quatre garçons, souvent accompagnés de Remus et des jumeaux, de faire la tourner des bars et de draguer tout ce qui en valait la peine (_sauf pour Harry et Remus, qui sont fidèles… et qui surtout, ne valent pas mourir de la main de leur femmes, dans d'atroces et souffrances ^^_).

Sirius multipliait les conquêtes d'un soir ou d'une nuit, tout comme Drago et Ron. Et aucun des trois ne se privaient pour ramener ces femmes de passage au Manoir. Mais un jour, Hermione avait littéralement pété les plombs face à ce comportement, et une violente dispute avait éclaté :

« Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne veut de toi et que tu as décidé de te faire bonne soeur que l'on doit suivre ton exemple !!! » avait lancé Ron sans le penser vraiment.

Hermione s'était raidie, profondément blessée par ses paroles. Elle avait récupérée son manteau, et était sortie en claquant de la porte. Personne ne l'avait vu pendant trois semaines, et tous les hommes du Manoir s'étaient vraiment inquiétés.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs fait passer un sacré savon par Molly, Ginny, Dora et Narcissa réunis (_ça devait être putain d'impressionnant lol_), sous les regards réjouis de Remus et Rogue.

Puis elle était réapparue un jour, alors qu'ils dînaient tous d'une conserve, dans une atmosphère morose.

Elle ne leur avait pas adressé un regard et était monté directement dans sa chambre, où elle avait commençait à empiler des affaires dans une valise. Les sorciers qui l'avaient suivi, avaient commencé à paniquer. D'autant plus, qu'elle ne desserrait pas les mâchoires, ce qui n'était pas bon signe chez elle, étant donné son caractère volcanique. Chacun d'eux s'étaient alors écrasé le plus possible pour la faire changer d'avis. La jeune femme les avaient écouté chacun à leur tour, mais n'avait pas cesser de charger la valise. Quand en désespoir de cause ils l'avaient supplié, elle l'avait refermé violemment et les avaient observé de son petit air sévère bien à elle:

« Vous n'êtes que des crétins ingrats, irrespectueux, avec le quotient émotionnel d'une petite cuillère !!!!!!! »

« Tu as entièrement raison » avait dit Sirius avec ferveur.

« Et vous ne me méritez pas ! »

« C'est vrai. Mais sans toi, tu sais bien que l'on est complètement perdu… » avait continué Harry.

« S'il te plaît Mione….. » avait poursuivis Drago.

« ….. Reste » avait conclu Ron tout penaud.

Hermione les avait observés tout à tour, et avait vu à quel point ils étaient désolés.

« C'est pas du jeu. Vous vous y mettez à quatre pour me convaincre, avec en prime des regards de chien battu »

« Alors, tu restes ? » avait demandé Harry, plein d'espoir.

La jeune femme l'avait regardé avec tendresse et lui avait souri :

« Comment tu veux que je résiste quand tu me regarde avec des yeux pareils. Ca serait criminel de te dire non… »

Harry l'avait alors pris dans ses bras et tout s'était arrangé. De nouvelles règles avaient été établies et la cohabitation se passait pour le mieux. Evidemment, il y avait des montées de testostérones entre ces messieurs, mais la Princesse du groupe calmait toujours leurs ardeurs. Et des disputes éclatées parfois parce que ces messieurs ne prenait pas la peine de mettre leurs chaussettes sales à la machine, ou qu'ils laissaient la vaisselle plusieurs jours dans l'évier.

Après cet épisode, Sirius avait commencé à se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Il avait compris l'importance qu'elle avait prise dans son univers. A force de vivre ensemble, ils s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs.

De plus, Hermione était bien plus mature que les jeunes de son âge, et le sorcier trouvait en elle une interlocutrice avec qui il pouvait réellement discuter.

Il était tombé amoureux d'elle peu à peu, découvrant sans cesse de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité. Il s'était d'abord persuadé que ce n'était que du désir ; Hermione était devenu vraiment belle avec les années. Mais il avait vite compris que c'était plus que cela. A chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle, son cœur battait plus vite. Il se sentait presque timide à ses cotés. Il aimait son sourire, l'odeur de ses cheveux, et son tic de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand elle était concentrée ou gênée. Il aimait autant ses qualités que ses défauts.

Mais il avait le double de son âge, elle était la meilleure amie de son filleul et destinée à faire de grandes choses. Il avait donc décidé de se taire et de garder ses sentiments pour lui. Il encourageait même la sorcière à sortir pour rencontrer quelqu'un, tout en priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il continuait à collectionner les conquêtes, en espérant que l'un d'elle la ferait sortir de sa tête. Mais aucune d'elle n'y parvenait. Aucune ne lui apportait la sérénité, l'équilibre, la tendresse que la Gryffondor lui donnait sans vraiment le savoir.

Quand Guenièvre lui avait proposé de partir en vacances avec elle, il avait accepté pensant que cela serait peut-être bénéfique qu'il s'éloigne, pour faire le point. Puis il était avec la jeune femme depuis deux mois, ce qui était un record pour lui, alors on ne savait jamais. Mais il était vite apparu que ce voyage était une erreur : non seulement Guenièvre était un concentré de prise de tête à elle toute seule, mais en plus Hermione lui manquait terriblement.

Et en prenant du recul, il s'était rendu compte que le comportement de la jeune femme avec lui avait changé depuis quelques mois ; elle avait tendance à rougir en sa présence, notamment quand il la touchait. Il sentait souvent son regard insistant sur lui, et ça le transportait.

De plus, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls dans une pièce, l'atmosphère devenait tendue. Même si ils parlaient normalement, une tension sexuelle (_cuicui^^_) palpable se faisait sentir entre eux. Sirius ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses lèvres. Ils les imaginées fruités et douces. Il rêvait même d'elle la nuit (de_ manière vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très impure ^^_), ce qui ne lui était jamais, jamais arrivé.

Gavé par l'autre potiche, et surtout en manque de Hermione, il avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt. De plus l'anniversaire de la mort des parents de la jeune femme approchait, et il voulait être à ses côtés. Quand elle était venue lui ouvrir la porte, que leurs regards s'étaient croisés et qu'elle lui avait souri, il avait compris qu'elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il avait lu beaucoup de choses dans ses yeux ; de l'étonnement, de la joie, de l'amour peut-être même…

Il préférait cependant ne pas s'avancer.

Et c'est ainsi que lui, Sirius Black, âgé de 40ans, qui avait vécu 12ans à Askaban, et avait survécu aux deux guerres contre Voldemort, se retrouvait complètement paumé, assis sur son lit, à se demander comment il allait avouer à la femme qui hantait ses jours comme ses nuits qu'il l'aimait à en crever.

Un étage plus bas, une jolie brunette n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait déposé un baiser dans son cou.

Par Merlin, elle avait enfin pu sentir la texture de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Combien de fois en avait-elle rêvé en secret ?

Hermione sortit de sa léthargie et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon. Elle laissa alors ses pensées voguer librement, et celles-ci se focalisèrent sur un beau ténébreux, aux yeux argentés.

Hermione se demandait comment une fille aussi censée et intelligente qu'elle, avait fais pour tomber amoureuse du parrain de Harry, Sirius Black. C'était tout simplement stupide. Sirius était si…. et elle si peu. Jamais un homme de sa trempe ne poserait les yeux sur une gamine aussi banale qu'elle. Mais même en sachant cela, elle l'aimait de chaque parcelle de son être, jusqu'à la folie.

Au début, elle n'avait éprouvé qu'une très grande tendresse. Il était le parrain de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et il avait tant souffert. Il était souvent ronchon ou cynique c'est vrai, mais il se contentait juste d'aboyer ; il ne mordait pas. Elle s'était battue avec lui, lors de la réouverture de son procès, car elle refusait qu'il retourne dans l'enfer dont il s'était échappé, et elle ne voulait pas que Harry perde l'une des seules personnes qui le rattachait à ses parents.

Elle avait appris à le connaître en l'observant, et s'était mise à l'admirer de la même manière qu'elle admirait Remus. Puis elle avait perdu ses parents, et il l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts. Il s'était rapproché l'un de l'autre, Sirius connaissant la douloureuse expérience de la perte des êtres aimés et l'aidant de son mieux.

Puis la guerre avait pris fin, et Sirius avait décidé de prendre des vacances amplement méritées. Il lui avait confié avec Harry, la rénovation du Manoir, avec pour seule consigne d'en faire un endroit à l 'image de ses habitants et de leurs amis. Et la jeune femme s'était acquittée de la tâche à la perfection, voulant honorer la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée. Puis Sirius était revenu au Manoir, et elle avait vraiment appris à le connaître. Bien sur, ils étaient loin d'être des étrangers l'un pour l'autre depuis la troisième année de Poudlard de Hermione où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Mais vivre avec lui était différent. Elle le découvrait dans son quotidien, avec ses manies, ses habitudes, ses trucs. Elle avait ainsi découvert à sa plus grande surprise (_et surtout au plus grand bonheur de ses yeux et de ses sens^^_) que Sirius dormait nu, lorsqu'il était descendu un matin dans la cuisine où elle préparait le petit-déjeuner en discutant avec Harry et Drago, encore endormi et dans le plus simple appareil.

Elle avait lâché la poile qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sous le choc et l'avait prise sur le pied. Elle s'était immédiatement détournée, les joues en feu et le pied enflé, tandis qu'Harry expliquait sa réaction étrange à son parrain, les yeux fixés au plafond et les joues cramoisies et que Drago s'écroulait de rire sur la table devant les réactions pudibondes de ses colocataires.

Cependant, elle avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que Sirius était vraiment bien foutu pour son âge et que c'était un grand garçon (^^). L'anecdote les avait tous fait bien rire par la suite, mais Hermione rougissait sans le vouloir quand elle repensait à cet épisode.

A force de le côtoyer, la vision qu'elle avait de lui avait évolué : elle ne le voyait plus seulement comme le parrain de son meilleur ami, mais comme une personne à part entière. Et elle se rendait compte qu'elle partageait de nombreux centres d'intérêts avec lui. Il avait la maturité qu'elle recherchait et il lui apportait la sécurité qu'elle avait perdue. Et il la faisait tellement rire. Elle aimait sa générosité, son sens de l'humour désarmant, son impulsivité, son côté ronchon et sa manie de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot. Elle aimait tout chez lui.

Elle le trouvait si beau : ses sourires séducteurs, les rides craquantes aux coins de ses yeux quand il riait, ses yeux argenté qui la fascinait, ses lèvres si attirantes. Hermione avait pris conscience de l'évolution de ses sentiments quand elle s'était rendue compte que les femmes qu'il ramenait à la maison lui sortaient par les yeux.

Ces femmes l'avaient d'abord exaspérée par leur superficialité. Mais ce sentiment n'avait fait que se renforcer, au point qu'elle ne supportait plus de les voir. Quand elle voyait Sirius avec une autre, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui poignardait le cœur. Mais elle ne disait rien et souffrait en silence, car elle était persuadée de n'être qu'une amie à ses yeux.

Une amie, vraiment ? Pourtant quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, il semblait presque timide. Elle voyait la manière dont il la regardait et elle lisait autre chose que de l'amitié dans ses yeux ; amour, désir ? Et puis, sa manière de la toucher ; ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Drago ne la touchait avec cette sensualité, cette possessivité, cette force.

Hermione se sentait perdue. Cependant, une petite flamme en elle voulait croire que c'était possible. Il avait semblé aussi chamboulé qu'elle quand il lui avait pris la main sous la table. Et quand il s'était mis derrière elle, elle avait senti la tension envahir l'atmosphère. Leurs corps ne voulaient plus que se toucher, se découvrir, s'unir.

Hermione se releva brusquement. Elle ne supportait plus de rester dans l'attente. Elle devait savoir. Tant pis si elle avait le cœur brisé, au moins elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

Forte de cette décision, elle rangea les derniers plats à l'aide d'un sort, puis monta à l'étage et décida d'aller voir Sirius.

Celui-ci de son côté, avait pris la même décision. Il ouvrit la porte au moment ou la jeune femme allait frapper. Ils restèrent un petit moment à s'observer, tentant de lire dans l'autre. Hermione se sentit rougir et rompit le contact.

« Je me demandais si tu étais occupé ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix timide.

« Pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d'aide en bas ? » Demanda le sorcier.

« Non, c'est juste que…. Est-ce que tu veux venir te balader avec moi ? » Osa t'elle en relevant le visage vers lui.

Le cœur de Patmol s'emballa « _Elle veut que l'on aille se promener ensemble !!!!!!!!! / Du calme Sirius, du calme, ne t'emballes pas ! _»

« J'en serais ravis »répondit-il en lui faisait un sourire ravageur.

Il sortit de sa chambre et ferma la porte. Ils descendirent et prirent leurs affaires. Hermione enfila une veste légère, et Sirius pris son manteau en cuir, puis ils sortirent dehors.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » demanda le sorcier curieux.

« C'est une surprise » répondit la jeune Gryffondor avec un sourire adorable.

Elle les entraîna dans une ruelle à l'écart pour transplaner.

« Je vais te guider, tu n'as qu'à mettre ta main sur mon épaule » dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Mais Sirius en décida autrement. Il la prit par les épaules, la colla contre son torse et l'encercla de ses bras. Il posa les mains sur sa taille et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix suave :

« Je préfère comme ça »

La jeune femme ne le rejeta pas, ce qui le rassura et le réjouit. Elle posa même ses mains sur les siennes et il sentait qu'elles tremblaient légèrement.

« Oui, c'est plus sûr » dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle pensa très fort à la destination, et ils disparurent.


	3. Ce qui se passa parmi les roses

**Chapitre 3 **

**Ce qui se passa parmi les roses….**

Ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un magnifique parc, dédié entièrement à la nature et ses beautés. Sirius craignait que Hermione se libère, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se mit juste à sa droite, sans lâcher sa main. Il vit une rougeur à présent habituelle apparaître sur son visage, et un sentiment d'allégresse s'empara de lui. Elle le fit marcher à travers les allées de roses, lui parlant de telles ou telles variétés. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, profitant du soleil, de la quiétude du lieu. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et observèrent les gens : les mamans qui courraient après les enfants, les adolescent qui se bécotaient, les vieillards qui se réunissaient pour évoquer les souvenirs. Hermione se rapprocha du sorcier peu à peu, et se blottit dans ses bras.

Ils étaient tout les deux perdus, ne sachant comment se conduire face aux sentiments que les corps, les gestes exprimaient à la place des mots. Mais ils se sentaient bien, c'était le principal. Un silence s'installa, mais il n'était pas pesant, bien au contraire.

Tout à coup, sans savoir pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ici, pourquoi lui, Hermione se mit à parler.

« Ma mère adorait les roses. Elle adorait la nature en général. Elle avait un vrai don pour cela. Elle était capable de faire sortir n'importe quoi, même dans la terre la plus rebelle. C'était sa passion. Elle m'avait raconté que quand elle était enceinte de moi, elle avait créé une espèce de rose spécialement pour moi. Elle disait que chaque fleur qui éclosait, aussi infime soit-elle, était un miracle. Et elle me disait sans cesse que j'étais son miracle à elle.

Tu sais, mes parents ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Mais ils m'ont eu moi. Je me rappelle que quand j'étais petite, je pouvais la regarder s'occuper de ses fleurs pendant des heures. Elle était si belle, si sereine. Et je l'aimais tellement… »

Sirius se tendit sans s'en rendre compte. Il pressentait que la sorcière allait lui faire des révélations importantes, douloureuses…

« Quand à mon père, c'est lui qui m'a transmis l'amour des livres. Si tu étais venu chez nous, tu aurais pu voir que l'on avait créé une bibliothèque. Il avait tout rangé avec soin, par catégories. Et on avait disposé des tapis, des fauteuils, des petits canapés. Il adorait la musique classique, alors on avait installé un petit poste. Quand je lui disais que je voulais écouter de la musique à moi, il me disait que jamais ma musique de sauvage ne viendrait profaner son sanctuaire !

Quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard, il m'a fait un coin rien qu'a moi, où je pouvais ranger toutes mes affaires liées à la magie. Les livres, les potions, les plumes, les parchemins. Je me rappelle qu'en hiver, le soir, nous allumions plein de bougies, et que nous restions tous les trois dans la pièce, à lire ou à faire autre chose. Tout ce qui comptait c'était d'être ensemble. Quand j'étais petite, il me lisait une histoire différente tous les soirs. Et ce, même si je n'avais pas été sage, que sa journée de travail avait été dure, qu'il était fatigué. Ma mère venait m'embrasser pour me dire bonne nuit, puis mon père arrivait, s'installait dans un fauteuil et commençait à lire. Sa voix m'apaisait et je m'endormais toujours avant la fin. Je le sentais déposer un baiser sur ma joue, puis éteindre la lumière. Il m 'observait quelques minutes avant de sortir, et je me sentais en sécurité »

Sirius tourna Hermione pour l'avoir en face de lui, et il vit que son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait.

« Ils sont arrivés un soir ; je leur expliquais le rôle d'une préféte-en-chef alors que l'on été dans le salon. Même si par leur condition de moldu, la magie a toujours été un monde qui leur était fermé, ils ont tout fait pour m'encourager dans mon statut de sorcière. Ils me soutenaient, s'intéressaient vraiment à ce que je faisais.

Je les ai sentis avant même de les voir. J'ai essayé de faire partir mes parents avec un portoloin que j'avais créé, mais c'était trop tard. Lestrange a débarqué avec Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle senior et Dolohov. Ils ont fracassé la porte d'entrée. Je me suis battue et j'ai mis Dolohov et Goyle à terre. Mais Bellatrix s'est attaquée à ma mère et j'ai été obligée de donner ma baguette. Lucius ma soumit à l'Imperium, et m'a obligé à les regarder se faire torturer. Bellatrix devenait hystérique, et elle les a tués d'un coup, brusquement. Une dispute à éclater. Mais elle s'est vite arrêtée quand ils se sont rendus compte que j'avais repoussé l'Imperium et que j'avais récupéré ma baguette. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, alors je me suis battue.

J'ai gravement blessé Crabbe et Dolohov, qui ont transplané ailleurs, accompagné de Bellatrix. Elle voulait annoncer au maître comme elle l'appelait, que la sang-de-bourbe avait été neutralisée. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec Goyle et Malfoy. Un combat acharné a suivi. Mais j'ai été désarmée. Lucius m'a envoyé un Doloris particulièrement puissant, et je me suis écroulée à terre. Mais je n'ai pas crié ; je refusais de lui faire ce plaisir. Malfoy et Goyle m'on lancé des Doloris à tour de rôle, puis lorsque cela ne les amusaient plus, ils ont commencé à me frapper. J'ai senti le sang envahir ma bouche quand l'un d'eux ma cassé la mâchoire. Ils m'ont frappé au ventre plusieurs fois, dans le dos. Quelqu'un ma même frappé à la tête, mais je ne sais pas qui. J'étais tellement anesthésiée par la douleur que je ne comprenais plus rien.

Puis tout s'est arrêté. J'ai vu Goyle transplaner dans une sorte de brouillard. J'ai senti Malfoy me déplacer. IL m'a traîné et ma posé sur un canapé »

A cet instant du récit, les larmes silencieuses d'Hermione s'accentuèrent, et elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Sirius qui pressentait ce qui allait suivre, sentit la rage, la haine la plus violente l'envahir.

« Je l'entendais me dire que j'étais plutôt pas mal pour une sang-de-bourbe, que c'était un honneur qu'un homme de son rang daigne m'accorder ses faveurs. IL m'a…... il m'a…. »

La voix de la jeune femmes se brisa et Sirius la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort que possible pour ne pas lui faire mal. Hermione était secouée de spasmes et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle s'accrocha désespérément au sorcier, pour ne pas être engloutie. Sirius lui caressa les cheveux et lui parla pour l'apaiser ; il lui disait que tout était fini, qu'il était là, qu'il la protégerait. La Gryffondor se calma peu à peu. Elle regarda Sirius.

« Quand il a eu terminé, il s'est retiré et rhabillé. Il m'a donné une gifle violente et s'apprêtait à me jeter le sortilège de la mort, quand des bruits précipités se sont fait entendre. Il y a eu un échange de sorts je crois. Les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés. C'est Tonks qui s'est occupée de moi ; les autres ont tenté de rattraper Malfoy. Elle m'a rhabillé d'un sort et recouverte de sa cape. Je l'ai supplié de ne rien dire de ce qu'on m'avait fait, et elle a accepté. Puis Remus est arrivé avec Alastor et Bill, et ils m'ont transporté à St-Mangouste »

Hermione pleura silencieusement contre le sorcier. Elle se sentait vidée. Mais aussi libérée. Nymphadora était la seule à savoir qu'elle avait été violée cette nuit là. A part le Médicomage qui s'était occupée d'elle, personne ne le savait. Elle avait trop honte, se sentait trop sale. Depuis ce jour, elle ne supportait plus que l'on dise qu'elle était belle. Et à part les hommes qu'elle connaissait, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle soit seule.

« Ma Princesse… ma Princesse… » lui dit Sirius à l'oreille.

La jeune femme lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Sirius les essuya avec son pouce. Il prit sa petite tête entre ses mains. Il déposa des baisers sur son front, ses joues, ses paupières, pour effacer la souffrance. Hermione le regarda et lui toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts. Sirius prit sa main et embrassa sa paume. IL enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira son parfum léger.

Il embrassa la peau de son cou. La jeune femme passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher. Elle se mit à les caresser. Elle se sentait bien, si bien.

Sirius plongea alors ses yeux argentés dans les siens. Il crut se perdre dans son regard, et il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il la prit par la nuque et approcha doucement le visage de la jeune femme du sien. Elle ne se rétracta pas.

Les lèvres se mêlèrent alors. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le baiser était chaste au début, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Mais Hermione y répondit avec ferveur. C'est même elle qui voulut l'approfondir. Les langues se trouvèrent, caressant l'autre, se découvrant er dansant ensemble. La jeune femme passa les bras autour du cou du sorcier, pour le sentir encore plus contre elle. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, de son corps contre le sien. C'était vital, viscéral. Sirius, qui ressentait la même impatience, la rapprocha encore, et Hermione se retrouva sur ses genoux. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, haletant.

« Je t'aime » souffla Hermione.

Sirius ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione. Plus que tout »

Hermione baissa la tête. Le sorcier lui releva et lui demanda si il y avait un problème.

« C'est juste que…. Tu mérites tellement mieux Sirius, tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux que moi. Une femme plus belle, plus drôle, plus… »

Mais le Maraudeur la fit taire d'un baiser ardent.

« C'est toi que je veux Hermione, et aucune autre »

« Alors pourquoi toutes ces femmes ? »

« C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour essayer de te sortir de ma tête. Mais elles n'étaient rien, il n'y avait que toi… »

Hermione sentit exploser son coeur de bonheur face à cette déclaration. Il l'aimait elle, malgré ses aveux. Elle se blottit tout contre lui. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne savaient combien de temps.

Puis Sirius proposa d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Ils se levèrent et continuèrent à se promener, main dans la main. Sirius ne cessait d'embrasser Hermione. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Et la jeune femme répondait avec fièvre à ses étreintes. Après avoir déambuler pendant deux heures dans l'immense roseraie, le nouveau couple s'assit dans l'herbe s'embrassant jusqu'à l'ivresse. Sirius renversa doucement sa Princesse dans l'herbe et se mit sur elle. Aussitôt il la sentit se raidir. Il la regarda et vit de la panique dans ses yeux. Il roula sur le côté et l'attira à lui.

« Je suis désolée Sirius, pardon, pardon… »S'excusa la jeune femme.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais du être plus prudent…On a tout notre temps mon amour. Je t'attendrais tout le temps nécessaire » la rassura le sorcier.

« J'ai confiance en toi, c'est juste que…. »

« Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu me crois ? »

Elle vit tellement de sincérité et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, que ses angoisses se calmèrent. Mais elles ne disparurent pas totalement. Sirius ne voulait pas la brusquer, c'est pourquoi qu'a chaque fois qu'il voulait la toucher, il lui demandait. Allongés dans l'herbe, l'un face à l'autre, et surtout l'un contre l'autre, il touchait son visage avec adoration, caressait son corps sur les vêtements avec lenteur, ne la quittant pas des yeux pour savoir quand s'arrêter.

D'abord timide, Hermione qui découvrait ce genre de choses avec un homme pour la première fois, s'enhardit peu à peu. Elle sortit la chemise que Sirius portait, hors de son pantalon, et caressa la peau chaude de son dos. Elle le sentit frissonner à ce contact, et lui fit un sourire timide, fière en son fort intérieur de provoquer ce genres de réactions chez un homme tel que lui. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle sentait une drôle de chaleur irradiait son corps, surtout son bas ventre. Elle prit la main de Sirius et la fit passer sous son chemisier pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'autorisait à toucher directement la peau.

« Tu es sûre ? Rien ne presse, on a le temps »

« S'il te plaît »dit-elle d'une voix douce.

IL l'embrassa et caressa son ventre sous le vêtement. Sa main glissa dans son dos, et il sentit le désir l'embraser. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ce genres de sensations seulement en touchant une femme. Il voulait lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. (_Et tralalala, les oiseaux volent haut dans le ciel^^_)

Hermione se figea contre ses lèvres quand elle se rendit contre de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Elle regarda le sorcier et lui demanda taquine :

« C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ? »

Sirius pour la premières fois depuis des années, se sentit rougir. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et voilà qu'il commençait à avoir une érection, et pas une petite en plus. Non mais quel **CON** !

« Non !!!! En fait si, mais …. Je veux dire… enfin… » Bafouilla t'il confus.

« Je trouve cela flatteur d'arriver à te mettre dans cet état » lui susurra la jeune femme à l'oreille.

Sirius se détendit légèrement. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ainsi, et ne rentrèrent qu'en début de soirée.

« Sirius ? » demanda la Gryffondor

« Oui Princesse ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je veux dire, pour les autres ? »

Le sorcier la regarda charmeur et elle se sentit devenir pantelante et aussi petite qu'une souris.

« C'est très simple. On va les réunir et on va leur dire la vérité »

« Et quelle est cette vérité ? » demanda t'elle joueuse

« Que je suis enfin avec la femme que j'aime. Et que je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir. Jamais »

« Je n'est pas très bien compris ? La femme que tu quoi ? »Demanda Hermione espiègle.

« La femme que j'aime, la femme que j'aime » répéta Sirius amusé.

Son visage s'illumina et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Ils rentrèrent main dans la main à la maison. Dans le couloir Sirius balança son manteau et se jeta sur Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon en s'embrassant et riant, mais eurent le « bonheur » de voir que tout les invités de ce matin s'étaient réunis, et les attendaient de pieds fermes. Tous voulaient être présent pour la sorcière et la soutenir. C'est pourquoi Harry avait proposé à tous les gens de ce matin de revenir.

« Ah ben d'accord, je vois. Et moi qui commençait à m'inquiéter » lança Harry.

Le couple eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire. Ce n'est pas exactement de cette manière qu'ils voulaient l'annoncer.

Sirius vit Remus, Nymphadora et Narcissa lui faire des sourires pleins de suffisances et qui signifiaient :

« _**ET QUI C'EST QUI AVAIT ENCORE RAISON ? **_

_**C'EST MOIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!**_ »

Si il avait pu les étrangler, il l'aurait volontiers fait.

« Bon, vu que vous n'êtes pas décidés à nous dire ce qui ce passe, on va s'en occuper » lança Ginny.

Elle les obligea à s'asseoir dans un canapé, et un interrogatoire commença. Tout y passa, depuis les intentions de Sirius envers Hermione, jusqu'au prénom des futurs bébés.

« **STOP** ! » hurla Hermione. « Sirius et moi nous nous aimons et nous sommes ensembles. Le reste ne concerne que nous » dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Les garçons ronchonnèrent pour la forme, mais étaient heureux pour leurs amis. Ils prirent néanmoins Sirius à part, pour lui décrire ce qu'il lui ferait si il s'avisait de faire souffrir leur Mione.

Tout le monde se mit finalement à table et entre le matin et le soir, l'emportement dont Hermione avait fait preuve, diminua de manière plus que respectable. Puis tous les invités partirent les uns après les autres. Hermione et Sirius discutèrent avec les garçons et Ginny, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde monte se coucher. Les deux Gryffondor se retrouvèrent seuls. Hermione rapprocha Sirius d'elle, et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Elle se blottit contre lui comme une petite fille, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Sirius comprit à sa respiration légère et régulière, qu'elle s'était endormie. Il se leva avec précaution, puis la prit dans ses bras, et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, et la borda. Il l'observa un moment dans son sommeil ; elle était si fragile et si forte pourtant. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et alla dans sa propre chambre. Il prit une douche bien froide pour calmer ses ardeurs, et fila directement au lit. Le sommeil fut long à venir, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas ses tourments qui le maintenait éveillés, mais la journée qu'il avait passée avec Hermione. Il sombra finalement, épuisé, ses pensées tournées vers une jeune fille si particulière à ses yeux.


	4. Peur

**Chapitre 4 **

**Peur**

Cela faisait à présent quatre mois que Sirius et Hermione filait le parfait amour. Leur complicité se renforçait de jour en jour. Sirius apprivoisait peu à peu les peurs de la jeune femme, en ce qui concernait l'aspect charnel de leur relation. Il avait inventé une autre intimité, en attendant qu'elle soit prête. La jeune femme avait beau avoir entièrement confiance en Sirius et avoir de plus en plus envie de lui, dès qu'elle se retrouvait en position de soumission, elle paniquait. Et cela lui pesait de plus en plus ; elle désirait ardemment s'unir au sorcier et savait qu'il se bridait pour elle. Même si le Maraudeur lui assurait que cela ne le dérangeait pas, elle savait que c'était un homme tactile, qui avait besoin d'un corps contre le sien.

Il y avait eu un vrai pas en avant de fait, lorsqu'ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble. Il ne s'était rien passé, mais c'était une première pour Hermione. Pour dire la vérité, la jeune femme découvrait toutes ces choses, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu de relation. A Poudlard, elle avait d'autres priorités, puis il y avait eu ce tragique épisode, qui avait complètement sapé sa confiance en elle. Elle savait que c'était elle la victime, et qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais ce qu'elle avait subi l'avait complètement démoli. Et Sirius était le premier homme avait qui elle se sentait capable et surtout voulait construire quelque chose dans ce domaine. Elle le connaissait et savait que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal.

Elle se sentait coupable de lui imposer ses problèmes, et son attitude s'en ressentait. Sirius voyait bien que la situation la rongeait, qu'elle ne supportait pas de ne pouvoir lui donner ce qu'ils voulaient tout les deux.

Depuis quelques temps, elle était plus distante et travaillait énormément. Il arrivait qu'elle ne rentre pas pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés et qu'elle ne quitte pas son laboratoire. Elle utilisait ses recherches pour se justifier. Mais même si il y avait une part de vérité, Sirius savait qu'elle le fuyait. Et quand il lui demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider elle lui répondait toujours :

« Rien de plus que ce que tu fais déjà. Tu es merveilleux mon amour. Le problème ne vient pas de toi mais de moi… »

Hermione se renfermait sur elle même. Et Sirius n'était pas homme à laisser les non dits s'installer ; il provoqua une discussion pour trouver une solution. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : une dispute violente éclata entre eux. Le sorcier lui reprochait de refuser de se confier à lui. Il poussa la sorcière dans ses derniers retranchements et Hermione expliqua ce qui la rongeait :

« Mais tu ne comprends pas que ça me tue d'être ma propre prisonnière, de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu attends alors que j'en ai aussi envie que toi, de t'infliger ce que je t'infliges depuis le début… » Avait-elle finit par lui dire en criant.

Sirius avait eu mal face à sa détresse. Il s'était approché pour la réconforter, mais elle s'était reculée.

« Tu mérites tellement plus, tellement mieux.. » lui avait-elle dit en larmes.

Dans la tête du sorcier, une alarme s'était enclenchée ; il voyait que la jeune femme était au plus mal, et qu'elle risquait de le quitter en pensant que c'était la meilleure chose pour lui.

« Oublie-moi Sirius. Tu seras plus heureux sans moi…. Pardon »

Et elle s'était enfuie en pleurs de la maison, sans qu'il ait pu faire un geste. Les garçons qui avaient remarqué le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme, tentèrent de réconforter Sirius, en lui disant que c'était une mauvaise passe, que tous les couples en connaissaient. Mais Hermione ne rentra pas ; ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni les jours suivant. Personne ne savait où elle était. Elle n'avait écrit à personne. Même Rogue ignorait ou elle était passée.

Elle avait récupéré toutes ses notes en ce qui concernait ses recherches, absolument toutes, ses livres et tout son matériel et n'était pas revenue au laboratoire qu'ils utilisaient.

Même si il ne le disait pas, le maître des potions était inquiet ; ce n'était pas le genre de Granger de tout laisser en plan et de fuir les problèmes. Elle les prenait les uns après les autres et les régler. Elle devait vraiment être au plus mal pour avoir agi ainsi.

Sirius se sentait de plus en plus désespéré à mesure du temps qui passait. Il avait fait le tour de tous les endroits qu'ils fréquentaient, de tous ceux où elle aimait flâner, mais rien. Elle n'était nulle part.

Il s'était rendu auprès de Dumbledore, en le suppliant de lui dire si elle se trouvait au château, mais le directeur lui avait juré sur l'honneur qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas à sa connaissance. Il avait emporté avec lui la Carte des Maraudeurs, pour vérifier, mais elle n'apparaissait pas. Cela allait faire un mois qu'elle était partie et un profond abattement l'envahit. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps ; la colère et la révolte firent place.

Parole de Black, il allait la retrouver et la ramener. Et même si il devait la séquestrer, ils régleraient son problème ensemble. Il était hors de question qu'il tourne la page. Si Hermione croyait que l'éloignement suffirait à la lui faire oublier, elle se trompait lourdement.

Fort de cette résolution, il reprit tout à zéro. Il repensa alors à une parole que son ancien directeur avait dit un jour :

« Quand je ne me souviens pas de quelque chose, je reviens toujours sur mes pas …»

Et là, ce fut la révélation. Sirius sortit en courant de la maison sans prendre la peine d'attraper un manteau pour se protéger du froid de ce mois de janvier, et fonça dans une ruelle pour transplaner. Quand il arriva à destination, il faisait nuit. Seul le croissant de lune et les étoiles apportaient un peu de lumière. Une fine pellicule de givre recouvrait la végétation, les jeux pour enfants, les bancs, les tables de pique-nique. Sans plus tarder, il se mit à courir, oubliant la morsure féroce de cette nuit glaciale. IL fallait qu'elle soit là, il fallait qu'il la trouve, il le fallait !

Il la trouva assise sur le banc où ils s'étaient installés, lorsqu'elle l'avait amené visiter cette roseraie. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et la tête posée dessus. IL ressentit un immense soulagement le submerger. Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas déterminé, afin de lui dire sa façon de penser. Il s'apprêtait à lui passer le pire sermon de sa vie, quand elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Et là, tout ce qu'il voulait dire s'envola.

Elle était aussi pâle que la lune. De larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et des larmes silencieuses zébraient ses joues. Elle avait l'air si perdue, si triste.

« Sirius… »Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle voulut se lever, mais la position qu'elle avait gardée durant de longues heures avait ankylosé ses muscles, et elle tomba par terre. Sirius se précipita pour l'aider. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant autant qu'il le pouvait. Puis il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme un désespéré, avec toute la passion, tout le bonheur, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait

Hermione sentit la fièvre l'envahir tandis que le sorcier l'embrassait l'envahissant toute entière. Merlin, ce qu'elle avait pu pleurer durant tout ce temps. Être loin de lui était un véritable déchirement. Elle se sentait comme une coquille vide, incomplète, seule. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Tout lui semblait sans intérêt si ce n'était pas partagé avec lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui imposer ses peurs plus longtemps.

Alors pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait fui. Mais elle n'avait pu le sortir de ces pensées ; elle l'avait tout simplement dans la peau. Preuve en était le fait qu'elle soit revenue là où tout avait commencé. La journée, elle se lançait à corps perdu dans ses recherches. Elle était tellement déterminée à atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée en entamant ses études, qu'elle arrivait à oublier. Mais quand le soir arrivait, elle venait sur ce banc, et y passait la nuit à se souvenir des moments heureux. Chaque jour sa détresse augmentait, tandis qu'il n'était plus là.

Mais il était venu la chercher. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle était en train de faire un de ces nombreux rêves quand elle l'avait senti. Puis elle avait levé son regard vers lui. Et ce n'était pas un rêve. Il y avait tellement de chose dans ses yeux argentés : de la colère, du soulagement, de la douleur, de l'amour. Elle s'était levé vers lui, mais avait chancelé et était tombée par terre. Il s'était précipité et l'avait prise dans ses bras, puis embrassée. Dire qu'elle s'était sentie revivre était un euphémisme. C'était comme si le monde recommençait à tourner, comme si le temps se remettait en marche.

« Plus jamais, ne me laisses plus jamais Hermione. Je n'y survivrais pas » dit Sirius en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Sirius pardonne moi, je t'en prie. Je suis si désolée, pardon, pardon… » Supplia la jeune femme.

Le sorcier l'embrassa de nouveau, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis Hermione rompit le baiser et le regarda. Un déclic venait d'avoir lieu en elle. Elle était prête. Elle avait la force de le faire.

Elle se leva et entraîna Sirius avec elle. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à un bosquet d'arbres qui formait un dôme protecteur et les isolait. La lune illuminé l'endroit d'une étrange lumière ; on voyait tout dans le moindre détail, sans pour autant que cela ne vous agresse. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, mais la magie les protégea, les enveloppant dans une bulle de chaleur, pour les préserver du froid glacial de la nuit.

Hermione observa Sirius puis se lança.


	5. Quand on ne fait plus q'un

**Chapitre 5 **

**Quand on ne fait plus qu'un…**

Elle approcha des mains tremblantes et déboutonna sa chemise. Elle l'enleva doucement. Elle effleura les bras fermes du bout des doigts ; elle caressa le torse musclé ; puis elle approcha ses lèvres de cette peau halée. Sirius ferma les yeux. C'en était presque insupportable, tant c'était bon.

Hermione le regarda de nouveau, et prit ses mains qu'elle déposa sur son pull. Le sorcier comprit le message et le lui enleva. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant lui. Il caressa la peau offerte avec ses mains, ses doigts, ses lèvres, sa langue. Chacun se débarrassa comme il put de ses chaussures alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, et ils se retrouvèrent pieds nus dans l'herbe.

Elle dégrafa la ceinture du jean de Sirius, baissa le fermeture éclair puis le fit tomber à terre. Sirius fit la même chose avec son pantalon à elle. Ils se retrouvèrent en sous vêtement. Sirius l'observa et la trouva belle, si belle…

Elle le regardait avec une telle innocence, une telle confiance… Il l'embrassa, la déposa doucement par terre et se mit sur elle. Il la sentit se raidir, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position. C'est pour cela qu'il la fit s'allonger sur lui. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, et la jeune femme se suréleva pour l'aider à le retirer. IL put enfin sentir ses seins contre son torse. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et il gémit.

Où avait-elle appris à embrasser aussi bien ?

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenir, il la mit sur le dos et la regarda en appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'oppresser.

« Tu es prête Princesse » lui demanda t'il.

Elle caressa ses cheveux et lui répondit doucement mais fermement :

« Oui je suis prête. Je veux que ce soit toi »

Sirius l'embrassa, puis ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa petite culotte qu'il enleva. Il enleva son propre sous vêtement et revint s'allonger à ses côtés.

Il savait que cette nuit était capitale. Elle allait faire l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie. Et après le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu, la manière dont cela allait se passer conditionnerait probablement sa sexualité pour le reste de sa vie. Il fallait donc que cela soit une expérience dont elle tirerait du plaisir. Sirius voulait qu'elle apprécie le sexe. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle considère cela comme quelque chose de sale ou de honteux.

IL la fit à nouveau basculer sur lui et l'aida à s'empaler sur sa virilité éveillée. Une fois qu'il fut en elle, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et les protégea tout deux à l'aide d'un sort. (_contre les MST et les bébés ! je précise, parce que j'ai eu des critiques à cause du sort qui ne protégeait pas des bébés ^^. Même si à mon avis, les bébés sont des MST. Non Estelle je déconne, ne me frappes pas ! ^^_).

Hermione se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, et mue par un instinct millénaire, elle commença à onduler des hanches. Elle se redressa, et caressa son torse, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés pour profiter des nouvelles sensations. Sirius posa les mains sur ses hanches pour lui donner le rythme. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle semblait prendre du plaisir à cette union.

Il lui caressa le dos de ses grandes mains, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se mit à onduler plus vite, tandis que le sorcier lui en donnait l'ordre muet. Voulant la sentir contre lui, il se redressa et l'embrassa violemment. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et se mit à gémir.

Sirius savoura enfin ces deux fruits qui lui faisaient tant envie. Il prit en bouche l'un de ses tétons et le suçota, le mordilla, le lécha de manière experte, puis fit subir la même chose à son jumeau. Il les prit dans ses mains pour en apprécier la lourdeur et les massa ; Il l'entendit gémir plus fort. Elle caressa son dos et ses épaules, et il grogna de plaisir. Elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux d'ébène tandis qu'elle donnait des coups de hanches de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus rapide. Elle renversa la tête en arrière sous les vagues de plaisir, incapable de dire autre chose que le nom de son amant.

Sirius caressa son cou et y traça des dessins imaginaires du bout de la langue. Elle accéléra encore le rythme en le regardant dans les yeux, les bras autour de son cou. Le sorcier repoussa ses longs cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage et la voir. Il voyait le plaisir qu'elle prenait, et le sien s'en trouva décuplé.

Puis tout à coup, la jeune femme sentit une chaleur inconnue se répandre dans son bas ventre, et elle atteint pour la première fois de sa vie la jouissance.

Elle cria le nom de Sirius et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Mais elle n'arrêta pas de bouger pour autant. Elle regarda à nouveau le sorcier, et vit qu'il haletait et que ces yeux étaient plus sombres que d'habitude. Soudain, il la serra plus fort et s'effondra contre elle alors qu'il se répandait en son sein. Ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre, pour retrouver leur souffle. Sirius regarda la jeune femme, et vit qu'elle pleurait. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Merci mon amour, merci… » Déclara t'elle profondément bouleversée par la belle expérience qu'elle venait de vivre.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et Sirius se rallongea sur le sol, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Il la garda sur lui de longues minutes, pour prolonger cette osmose encore un peu. Puis la jeune femme se dégagea de lui et roula sur le côté. Elle attira Sirius à elle, et à l'aide d'un sort sans baguette, fit apparaître des couvertures et les en couvrit. Elle se blottit contre l'homme qu'elle aimait, et s'endormit d'un sommeil bienheureux, comme Sirius.

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, se rassasiant encore et encore de l'autre. A un moment, alors qu'ils allaient faire l'amour pour la quatrième fois (_J'ignore si c'est physiquement possible… mais on va dire qu'ils mangent beaucoup de vitamines A_^^), Hermione avait arrêté Sirius dans son geste :

« Je voudrais que l'on inverse » lui avait-elle dit en rougissant.

Patmol avait été très ému de la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait. Il s'était tenu en retrait au début, pour qu'elle s'habitue. Elle avait accepté cette position et l'avait attiré à elle quand elle ne la ressentait plus comme une menace. Elle avait approfondi leur étreinte en enroulant ses jambes fines autour de sa taille, et alors qu'il la regardait, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser partir, et que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Ils étaient à présent liés, pour toujours.


	6. Accomplissement

**Chapitre 6 **

**Accomplissement**

Ils furent réveillés par les rayons du soleil, et des éclats de voix. Quand Hermione émergea, elle remarqua que Sirius la fixait de ses yeux argentés.

« Bonjour » dit-elle en souriant.

« Merlin, ce que tu es belle… » Répondit le sorcier.

Elle l'embrassa en souriant, et les mains rugueuses du Maraudeur partirent à la découverte de ses formes.

« Sirius, il faudrait que l'on rentre » gémit-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Plus tard » se contenta t'il de répondre en caressant sa poitrine.

Ses lèvres suivirent le chemin qu'avaient pris ses mains, et il joua avec le nombril de la sorcière. Il la regarda avec un sourire diabolique, tandis qu'il l'entendait pousser un soupir de frustration parce qu'il arrêtait sa douce torture.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et revint prendre ses lèvres. Les doigts descendirent jusqu'aux seins, puis le ventre et enfin plus bas. Elle se figea contre ses lèvres quand il joua avec ses boucles brunes et entra ses doigts en elle, et se mit à haleter. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, les griffant, tandis qu'il lui donnait du plaisir en bougeant ses doigts en elle. Sirius adorait la chaleur qui se dégageait de son intimité, juste pour lui, sa manière de l'accompagner avec son corps qui ondulait contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou alors qu'elle gémissait et qu'elle était sur le point de sombrer dans la béatitude. Elle cria quand elle atteint le paroxysme du plaisir.

Sirius ralentit peu à peu la cadence, puis s'arrêta totalement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?» demanda une Hermione tremblante en le regardant.

Sirius sourit, fier comme un pape. C'était important pour lui qu'elle lui dise qu'il lui donnait du plaisir et qu'elle aimait ce qu'ils vivaient, qu'elle aime cet aspect de leur relation.

« Et toi, est-ce que tu sais que je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir avec une autre femme ? Que tu es la seule qui arrive à me satisfaire pleinement et à ce point ? »

Hermione rougit fortement et se mordit la lèvre.

« N'ai pas honte mon amour, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. C'est fantastique au contraire » lui dit tendrement Sirius.

« Je n'ai pas honte. Je suis juste heureuse….. Non en fait, c'est carrément le pied de savoir ça » lui lança t'elle espiègle

Le Maraudeur éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras. Ils décidèrent finalement de rentrer. Ils se rhabillèrent et après s'être assurés qu'ils avaient le champ libre, transplanèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme pour récupérer ses affaires, puis au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par les garçons, Rogue et Narcissa. Tout le monde se précipita sur le couple, heureux de les revoirs.

Puis Hermione se fit entreprendre par Drago, Harry et Ron. Elle les laissa faire, amusée de les voir se comporter ainsi. Cependant Sirius vint à sa rescousse, et calma leurs ardeurs.

Puis ce fut au tour de Rogue de l'engueuler.

« Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour justifier votre absence. Je devrais vous virer pour votre légèreté » lança t'il ronchon.

Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme se répande en excuse, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle lui fit un large sourire, ce qui l'exaspéra.

« Et bien je suis au regret de vous dire que même si c'était le cas, cela ne changerait pas grand chose à la situation »

Tout le monde la regarda perplexe. Ils savaient tous que ses études avaient une grande importance pour elle, et étaient surpris par sa réaction.

« De quoi vous parlez Granger ? Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia » dit le professeur perdu.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'une de ses valises, et après avoir fouillé en ressortit une fiole contenant un liquide nacré, de couleur noire. Elle s'approcha de Rogue et le lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda-t'il gracieusement en s'emparant de la fiole.

« Ca, maître, c'est l 'aboutissement final et définitif de 5 ans de recherche » dit la jeune femme soudain sérieuse.

Rogue observa tour à tour la jeune femme et la fiole et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

« Vous êtres en train de me dire que vous avez trouvé ? » Demanda-t'il complètement abasourdi.

« Oui, j'ai trouvé » répondit la Gryffondor en se mordant la lèvre.

Les autres personnes présentes ce demandait de quoi ils parlaient. En effet, Hermione avait toujours catégoriquement refusé de divulguer sur quoi portaient ses recherches. Il n'y avait que Rogue et Dumbledore qui le savait.

« Et ça marche ? »Demanda encore le directeur de Serpentard.

« On l'a testé sur différents sujets et le résultat a été le même à chaque fois. Interruption définitive et totale du cycle. Les analyses ont montré que les patients avaient retrouvés un sang et un métabolisme normal. Ils conservent néanmoins les aptitudes de leur ancien état »

« C'est absolument stupéfiant, absolument stupéfiant… »

Rogue se leva et fit les cents pas dans le salon, en marmonnant. Narcissa était réellement étonnée par l'agitation de son mari. Rogue était le sang-froid incarné en temps normal. Cela devait être important pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

Rogue s'immobilisa brusquement et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Le maître fit face à son élève, et ils échangèrent un regard intense.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela veut dire Hermione… » Demanda Rogue.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom depuis qu'il la connaissait.

« Oui »

« Euh, est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry qui se sentait perdu.

Rogue posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève, et sans avoir remarqué l'intervention du brun, poursuivit :

« Vous rendez vous compte que vous venait de trouver le moyen de guérir définitivement de la lycanthropie »

« Oui maître, je sais » dit Hermione.

« Tu as quoi ? » demanda Drago halluciné.

« Je viens de trouver le vaccin pour guérir tous les lycanthropes » expliqua Hermione.

Rogue retomba lourdement au côté de son épouse stupéfaite. Tout le monde était stupéfait.

« Mais comment tu as fais ? » demanda Sirius incrédule.

« Ma thèse pour obtenir mon doctorat de potions portait sur la lycanthropie. Ca fait cinq ans que je cherche un moyen de la guérir. J'ai fini par trouver une alternative à la potion Tue-loup, et je suis partie de cela pour trouver un vaccin. J'étais sur le point de toucher au but.

Puis je suis partie en France à cause de Sirius et moi, et j'ai trouvé la solution, grâce à la bibliothèque magique de Paris qui est la plus pointue de tout le continent européen. Je suis allé à Marseille, où il y a l'un des plus grand centre de recherche des maladies magiques du monde, et on à testé la potion sur des patients d'âge, de couleurs, de sexe, de conditions différentes. Et ça a marché à chaque fois.

Quand la pleine lune est arrivée, il n'y a eu aucune transformation. On a fait de multiples analyses, et tous avaient les mêmes caractéristiques qu'un individu normal. Ils conservaient cependant des sens plus aiguisés que la moyenne, et une plus grande force et une meilleure résistance. Mais à part cela, ils étaient comme vous et moi.

Je voulais être sûr que ça marchait, pour ne pas donner de faux espoir. J'avais peur qu'il y ait une rechute possible. Une spécialiste de la lycanthropie est venue à Marseille. On a longuement discuté, et elle m'a certifié que rien ne peut empêcher une transformation un soir de pleine lune. Aucun sort, aucune incantation. De plus, une magie très ancienne enchaîne le loup-garou à la pleine lune. Donc, si il n'y a plus transformation, c'est qu'il n'y a plus contamination. Un suivi à été mis en place pour s'assurer que les patients réagissaient bien, mais ça marche, ça marche » Expliqua Hermione surexcitée.

Tout le monde la regarda la bouche grande ouverte. Ils eurent besoin plusieurs minutes pour prendre l'ampleur de la nouvelle. Puis Sirius se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer.

« Tu te rends compte que tu viens de trouver un moyen de libérer Remus » lança t'il.

« C'est même pour lui que j'ai commencé à chercher »

« Il faut absolument le prévenir » dit Sirius.

Il prit la jeune femme par la main pour qu'ils aillent à Poudlard, mais elle l'arrêta.

« Attend Sirius. Je dois d'abord discuter avec Rogue. Je veux qu'il me donne son avis. Et puis j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche »

« Mais Hermione… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, avant ce soir, Remus sera au courant ; Mais si on débarque comme des sauvages, il risque de paniquer. Je te rappelle que sa femme est enceinte. Alors du calme » dit Hermione.

L'excitation de l'Animagus se calma, mais ne retomba pas. Narcissa prit les choses en main et conduisit tout le monde dans la cuisine, pour laisser Severus et Hermione discuter.

Ils ne vinrent les rejoindre que trois heures plus tard. Ils avaient même refusé de manger pour continuer. Rogue et Hermione avait repris ses recherches depuis le début pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Mais le professeur des cachots devait bien se l'avouer : Granger avait bien trouver un vaccin contre la lycanthropie

« Eh bien il n'y a pas de doute. Vous avez réussi. Et dans un temps record. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela à un Gryffondor et encore moins à vous, mais je suis extrêmement fier de vous »

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son mentor, tétanisé. Il la serra néanmoins après la surprise passée.

« Si vous dites que je vous est prise dans mes bras, je nierais tout en bloc Granger »

« Rassurez vous, je ne dirais rien. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un apprenne qu'une Gryffondor à fraterniser avec un Serpentard. Ma réputation ne s'en remettrait pas »

Rogue sourit. Elle avait toujours eu de la répartie la petite…

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine.

« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt. On a failli lancer des Aurors à votre recherche »Dit Ron.

« Oh arrête de ronchonner Ron. Ca c'est la prérogative de Rogue » lança la brunette.

« Je ne ronchonne pas ! » répondit Severus offusqué.

« Oh que si vous ronchonner mon très cher professeur. C'est une seconde nature chez vous » continua Hermione

Rogue se tassa dans sa chaise et pesta contre ces jeunes qui ignoraient ce qu'était le respect.

« Les garçons ? » dit la sorcière.

Harry, Ron et Drago se mirent au garde à vous.

« J'aimerais que l'un de vous aille me chercher Dora et me la ramène ici. Mais ne me l'inquiétait pas. Trouvaient un faux prétexte »

« Je m'en occupe » lança Drago.

« Et j'irais avec lui » dit sa mère.

« Severus, j'aimerais que vous vous rendiez auprès de Dumbledore et exposez lui la situation.

Ensuite, ramenait le avec Remus ici » « Ron, Harry. Si vous pouviez allaient chercher tous les autres ça serait bien. Ramenez tout le monde ici. Je veux que tout ceux qui aimes Remus puisse partager la nouvelle avec lui et Dora »

« Ok » dirent en chœur les deux amis.

Tout le monde se leva et sortit pour exécuter les ordres de la sorcière. Il ne resta plus que Sirius et elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre son torse.

« J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir lui dire Sirius » lui expliqua t'elle.

Le sorcier la regarda et lui toucha le visage.

« Merci » fut le seul mot qu'il put prononcer.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une tête de cadavre moi. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche »

Elle prit le sorcier par la main, et ils montèrent à l'étage. Arrivés devant la salle de bain, Sirius la regarda interrogatif.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me savonner le dos » lui dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre et en rougissant.

Sirius lui fit un sourire carnassier, et ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain en s'embrasant.

Ils n'en ressortirent que 45minutes plus tard. Chacun alla dans sa propre chambre pour se préparer. Sirius s'habilla en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre sa Princesse. Quand il arriva, elle était en sous-vêtements de dentelle rouge. Elle était devant son armoire et cherchait quoi se mettre. Le sorcier arriva derrière elle et l'embrassa langoureusement dans le cou. IL la caressa et elle se renversa contre lui. Le sorcier sentait le désir monter, tout comme la sorcière.

« Sirius… » Dit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Sirius la retourna et la plaqua contre l'une des portes de l'armoire. IL l'empoigna par les fesses, et elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes. Hermione ne savait plus où elle était. Elle laissait justes les sensations la prendre.

Elle prit la tête du sorcier pour le regarder. Ses yeux argentés étaient voilés. Il voulait encore lui faire l'amour, alors qu'ils venaient juste de le faire dans la douche.

« Il faut que je me prépare, ils vont bientôt arriver » dit-elle avec difficulté.

Sa respiration était saccadée, ses seins étaient durs. Sirius voyait les tétons tendre le tissu. Il la reposa à regret. Il l'aida à choisir ses vêtements ; un pull de couleur rose à col roulé, et une jupe noire simple. Elle mit des escarpins noirs également, et se maquilla légèrement. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux ondulés en une queue de cheval haute.

Enfin prête, elle sortit accompagnée de Sirius. Tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, le sorcier lui glissa sensuellement à l'oreille :

« A la minute où nous serons dans ma chambre, je t'arraches ces bouts de tissu et je te fais l'amour jusqu'à plus soif »

Hermione se sentit rougir et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Ils s'installèrent en attendant les autres et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Puis Harry et Ron arrivèrent, accompagné de Molly, Arthur, Ginny et les jumeaux. Narcissa et Drago arrivèrent peu de temps après, accompagné de Nymphadora. Tout le monde fut très heureux de retrouver la jeune fille, pour qui ils s'inquiétaient. Hermione répondit avec patience aux questions qu'on lui posait. Enfin, Severus arriva avec Dumbledore et Remus. Tout le monde s'installa confortablement.

Hermione échangea un rapide baiser avec son homme, se leva et se mit au centre du salon.

« D'abord, merci à tous d'être venus. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a dit pour y parvenir, mais je suis contente que tout le monde soit ici » « Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est que j'ai une quelque chose d'important à vous dire »

« Tu es enceinte ! » lança Ginny.

« Sirius et toi allaient vous marier ! » enchaîna Dora.

« Non pas du tout. Ca ne concerne ni Sirius, ni moi. En fait, ça concerne plutôt Remus » dit la jeune femme.

Remus la regarda sans comprendre. Hermione lui sourit et s'expliqua.

« Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai entrepris des études pour devenir maître de potions. Par contre, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est sur quoi portait ma thèse pour obtenir mon diplôme.

« Et sur quoi elle porte ? » Demanda Fred.

« La lycanthropie et les moyens de la guérir » dit Hermione.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

« Avec l'aide inestimable de Rogue, j'ai trouvé une variante de la potion Tue-loup. Et je suis partie de là pour trouver un vaccin » « Et j'ai fini par trouver Remus »dit-elle en posant son regard sur lui.

Le loup-garou la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Je me suis enfuie en France parce que j'avais un problème avec Sirius. Et là-bas, j'ai fini par trouver. Je me suis rendue à Marseille, où il y a un des meilleurs centres de recherche sur les maladies magiques au monde. On a inoculé le vaccin à plusieurs lycanthropes, de tous horizons, la veille de la pleine lune car c'est une des conditions pour que la potion agisse. Et lors de la dernière pleine lune, qui a eu lieu il y a deux semaines il n'y a eu aucune transformation. Une spécialiste de la lycanthropie est venue pour voir si ça marchait vraiment. Et elle m'a certifié que si il n'y a pas transformation, c'est qu'il n'y a pas contamination. Donc en clair, j'ai trouvé le moyen de te libérer définitivement de ce cycle infernal » expliqua Hermione.

On entendait plus un bruit dans le salon. Hermione s'approcha de Remus et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

« J'ai déjà tous mis en place. Un lit t'est réservé à Marseille pour la prochaine pleine lune. Tu recevras le vaccin et tu devras rester deux ou trois semaines là-bas pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'effet indésirable. Tu conserveras les caractéristiques du loup, à savoir des sens plus aiguisés, une plus grande force et une plus grande résistance. Mais tu ne subiras plus de transformation à chaque fin de mois et tu ne seras plus un danger, ni pour toi, ni pour les autres… »

Remus la regardait sans pouvoir parler. Hermione était en train de lui dire qu'il pouvait enfin être libre, ne plus subir cette condition qui avait fait de lui un paria pendant tellement d'années. Il regarda son épouse qui était en larmes et lui souriait.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague Remus. Je te jures que ça marche et que c'est définitif » lui dit la jeune femme.

Le sorcier se prit le visage entre les mains. Il n'osait y croire, de peur de se réveiller et de découvrir que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Il sentit une main caressait ses cheveux parsemés de mèches argentés et il releva la tête. Il vit que Hermione le regardait, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Ils échangèrent un long regard, hors du temps, hors de l'espace. A cet instant il n'y avait plus que lui, elle, et le cadeau qu'elle lui faisait.

« Hermione… »

Remus tomba à terre, et il la serra dans ses bras. Et il laissa les larmes couler. Il ne pouvait plus parler ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Puis d'un coup, les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Sans savoir pourquoi, sans réelle raison. Ils se mirent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et c'était communicatif. Tout le monde sentit une étrange euphorie l'envahir, sans même comprendre d'où elle venait. Ils étaient seulement écroulés. Sirius releva Hermione et Remus. Nymphadora serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, ne cessant de la remercier.

« Attend qu'il soit à Marseille et qu'il est reçu le vaccin avant de me remercier »

Dumbledore vint à sa rencontre et la serra dans ses bras.

« J'ai toujours su que vous étiez extrêmement douée Miss Granger, mais je dois avouer que vous allez au delà de toutes mes espérances »

« Merci professeur Dumbledore, merci beaucoup »

Le reste de la soirée ce passa dans l'euphorie générale. Puis chacun rentra à la maison. Sirius et Hermione trinquèrent avec les garçons, avant que chacun ne regagne ses appartements.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Sirius, Hermione se jeta sur lui.

« Je suis si fier de toi ma Princesse »

« Merci mon amour. C'est important pour moi »

Il la déshabilla lentement, et lui fit l'amour tendrement.


	7. Miracle

**Chapitre 7**

**Miracle**

Hermione prenait peu à peu confiance en elle. Sirius était merveilleux. Il lui donnait tellement. Elle apprit entre ses bras que c'était aussi jouissif de donner que de recevoir. Elle osait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru être capable de faire.

Elle était douce et passionnée et Sirius appréciait ce qu'elle lui donnait. Il ne cessait de lui dire combien elle était une amante douée, et ce qu'il voulait lui faire, la faisait rougir comme une tomate. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à lui dire des choses lascives à l'oreille, en particulier quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Parce quand ils l'étaient, il passait directement à l'action (^^).

Remus alla à Marseille et reçu la potion Lupin. Hermione avait décidé de la baptiser ainsi, en l'honneur de celui pour qui elle avait décidé de trouver un vaccin. Ce fut un succès total. Remus sortit entièrement guérie et complètement libre. Une grande fête fut organisée pour sa guérison. Et le premier avantage que Remus tira de sa nouvelle condition, fut de pouvoir assister à l'accouchement de sa femme, qui eut lieu un soir de pleine lune (^^). Sarasvatî Hermione Lupin vint au monde le 24 avril. Harry et Hermione devinrent les parrain et marraine de la petite. Elle avait les cheveux roses et le visage en cœur de sa mère. Mais elle avait les yeux d'ambres de son papa.

Le temps s'écoula doucement. Aux jours succédèrent les semaines, puis les mois.

Hermione obtint son diplôme de maître de potions. Elle était la première depuis trois siècle à obtenir son diplôme aussi jeune et aussi rapidement. Sirius devint le chef du bureau des aurors. Il avait accepté le poste à la demande du nouveau ministre de la magie.

Cinq années passèrent ainsi. Tout le monde était réuni pour célébrer les fiançailles de Harry et Ginny qui allait se marier au mois de juillet, et fêter les cinq ans de la petite Sarasvatî (_donc nous sommes au mois d'avril ^^… enfin si je sais toujours compté, ce qui est moins sûr … enfin bref ^^_).

Une jeune femme était assise dehors, et observait les roses encore fermées. Elle regarda en arrière et vit tout le chemin parcouru. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et un sentiment de

Bien-être l'envahit. Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait barbouillée, nauséeuse. Il lui arrivait même d'avoir des vertiges. Elle était donc allée voir son médecin, qui lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois. C'était juste avant de venir chez Remus et Dora. Décrire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait était impossible ; bonheur et fierté de porter la vie, crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, conscience qu'un petit être dépendait de vous ; l'impression de pouvoir tout vaincre.

« Tu es la Princesse… »

Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté de sa douce Hermione. Elle était particulièrement en beauté aujourd'hui. Elle portait une robe rouge bustier et un gilet cache-cœur de la même couleur. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon strict mais élégant. Elle portait de bottes de cuir noir hautes, avec un talon large.

Mais ce n'était pas tellement son allure qui la rendait ainsi. Elle était rayonnante, mais de l'intérieur. Une espèce d'aura l'enveloppait.

« Tu es magnifique ma Princesse »Lui dit Sirius.

« Tu n'est pas mal non plus mon amour » répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux d'ébène et le rapprocha d'elle.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Sirius la regarda, légèrement inquiet. Il savait qu'elle était allée chez le médecin avant de venir. Et si elle était malade ?

« Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais raconté sur ma mère, cet après midi là ? »

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier. Ce jour là a changé ma vie »

« Et tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit à propos d'elle et des roses ?

« Qu'elle en avait inventé une variété spéciale en ton honneur alors qu'elle t'attendait, parce que chaque fleur qui éclosait été un miracle, et que toi tu étais le sien »lui dit le sorcier en la regardant avec tendresse.

Hermione lui sourit. Il se souvenait mot pour mot de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Elle prit une de ses mains et la posa sur son ventre encore plat. Sirius la regarda, puis regarda sa main et à nouveau elle.

« Tu veux dire que … » demanda t'il incertain.

« Oui mon amour, je suis enceinte. De trois mois »

Sirius la regarda sans comprendre. Puis il explosa de joie et la serra dans ses bras.

« Un bébé ! Je vais être papa ! Moi je vais être papa, papa ! » Lui dit-il entre deux baisers.

Il se pencha vers elle et parla à son ventre.

« Sirius, il est aussi gros qu'une crevette pour le moment » dit Hermione amusée par son attitude.

« Mon bébé ? Une crevette ? Certainement pas ! »

Il posa sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme, pour sentir son enfant.

Puis il se leva d'un coup, prit la jeune femme par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Il se précipita dans le salon et hurla presque :

« Ecoutez moi tous ! Je vais être papa, je vais être papa !»

Harry regarda son parrain avec de gros yeux. Puis il regarda Hermione qui irradiait de bonheur.

« Mais c'est génial !!!!!!! »dit-il en se précipitant sur eux. Tout le monde leur sauta dessus pour les féliciter. La petit Sarasvatî se dirigea vers sa marraine et lui demanda :

« Ca veut dire quoi que tu es enceinte ? »

Hermione s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit la main qu'elle posa sur son ventre.

« Ca veut dire qu'il y a une petit être qui grandit là dans mon ventre, comme toi tu as grandi dans le ventre de ta maman » lui expliqua la jeune femme.

La petite examina le ventre où était posé sa main et fronça les sourcils, signe d'une intense réflexion. Puis elle s'approcha et lui dit :

« Moi c'est Sarasvatî ta cousine. Sa serait bien que tu sois une fille, parce que ya trop plein de garçons qu'ils arrêtent pas de m'embêter. On sera plus forte à deux comme ça »

Puis elle passa ses petites mains autour du cou de Hermione et lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

« Je suis contente tata, super contente »

« Merci mon ange »

Puis la petite se précipita pour dire à tout le monde que Hermione, eh ben elle allait faire une fille et que plus personne ne l'embêterait comme ça.

Hermione se releva et alla se blottir contre Sirius. Elle le regarda avec toute la tendresse, tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait. Le sorcier lia ses doigts aux siens et ils posèrent les mains sur ce petit être qui grandissait, ce mélange de lui et d'elle.

« Je t'aime Hermione » dit-il en déposant un baiser léger sur son front.

« Je t'aime aussi Sirius »répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle leva son visage vers lui et ils se sourirent. Puis tout doucement, les lèvres se joignirent pour un intense baiser.

Et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, au dehors, dans le jardin, les nombreuses roses qui attendaient patiemment la chaleur de l'été pour éclore, s'ouvrirent spontanément, ne se souciant pas de la fraîcheur encore présente. Elles s'épanouirent de milles couleurs pour célébrer à leur tour ce miracle.

Le miracle de la vie. Tout simplement.


End file.
